Being Strong to the Limits
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: SMYYH ! Here we are! It's the sequel for " Bullying to the limits! " I had to switch because of stuff..anyway, another dark tournament comes around and the it doesn't just stop at the end of the tournament, Yusuke is forced to fight against his love!
1. They're happy

Welcome to the sequel of Bullying to the limits!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Summary: As you read at the end of the last story, Sakyuo was killed by Sailor Cosmos! But he had a successor! Barton. No relation. Just a close friend. He's also a trillionaire as I said he is Sakyo's successor. But..he's a tuffle. A most skilled tuffle in a shape of a human form. He has a plan for Serena and the other Sailor Scouts. He wants to test their strength again in another dark tournament! Or else..he'll kill the ones they love and to prove it, Reenie get's hurt from protecting Sammy from a demon! So they are yet forced to fight in the dark tournament again! But here's the catch. In one of the fighters in every match, Barton is possessing them and comes out and attacks the scouts which soon leads to madness after the tournament. Then it's up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama and friends to stop the madness because the scouts will be out of action!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
More info: It's been 3 months after the last dark tournament. All is well. Yusuke and Serena have been going out for the past 3 months and they seem more happier. Sure they argue most of the time...alot..but they changed each other. Serena even changed some of her outfits for him! Could you believe that? As for Reenie and Hiei. Everyone's assuming they're a couple because she always hangs out with him sometimes and he get's jealous when other guys talk to her but who know? Mina and Kurama. Oh yeah. They're a couple. Remember? Duh. As for Kuwabara? He still doesn't know what's going on. Lita or Yukina? He's a helpless boy in love with 2 girls!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Chapter 1- Serena and Yusuke up to now.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Serena: *walking down the street with a new school uniform in her hands* *thinking* "I can't believe this. New school because of gangs. What's her problem? Well..on the brighter side. Reenie has to go too." *senses* Hm? *stops* *turns*  
  
*3 guys standing there*  
  
Guy #1: Why hello there cutie. What's a cute girl like yourself doing in a dumpie neighborhood like this?  
  
Serena: Going home. Now leave.  
  
*guys walk in front of her*  
  
Guy #2: Not so fast! You pay us and you can pass.  
  
Serena: Oh pah-lease.  
  
Guy #3: How 'bout a kiss, huh?  
  
Serena: For ugly guys like you? Ew!  
  
Guy #2: Huh?! That was rough lady!  
  
*all take pocket knifes out*  
  
Guy #1: you're going to pay for hurting our feelings!  
  
*all guys lunge*  
  
Serena: *looks around* *jumps and flips onto the stone fence*  
  
*guys run into each other*  
  
Serena: First lesson on getting a girlfriend. Try watching where you're going and what you're doing. Sets off a bad example.  
  
Guy #2: Why you!- Get down here, you tramp!  
  
Serena: *grunts*  
  
Yusuke: Another lesson on getting a girlfriend, fellas.  
  
Guys: *all look*  
  
Yusuke: *arms crossed* Use correct manners when speaking to a nice girl.  
  
Guy #1: *scared* It's Yusuke Urameshi! Run for it!  
  
*guys run away scared*  
  
Serena: *smiles* *jumps down* *looking at them running away* Class dismissed.  
  
Yusuke: Are you alright?  
  
Serena: I'm fine. I'm a big girl you know.  
  
*both walking*  
  
Yusuke: Usually you would be scared.  
  
Serena: I am more aware of my surroundings and how people are.  
  
Yusuke: What's that you're holding?  
  
Serena: A new uniform. Mom's making me and Reenie move to another school.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Serena: Hence what just happened back there.  
  
Yusuke: She should know you have protection. *all arrogant* Your cute ol' boyfriend comes and saves your day!  
  
Serena: Oh please. I am so stronger than you and I can handle myself even with out your help. Mom, doesn't even know you have such a bad reputation for being such a punk. Every being is afraid of you but then again, they love me because I can control their fate as we speak.  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* Oh yeah, you're everyone's favorite! Right, right!  
  
Serena: *starts walking back wards* Oh come on! You'll soon be their favorite!  
  
Yusuke: Not assuming every demon in the world may want my head right now?  
  
Serena: *laughs*  
  
Kayko & Ami: *both walking*  
  
Kayko: It's amazing how we're the smartest ones in our schools, huh?  
  
Ami: *embarrassed* Oh stop! I don't usually brag about it!  
  
Kayko: *stops* huh?  
  
Ami: *stops* What are you staring at? *looks*  
  
*Yusuke and Serena walking together*  
  
*Yusuke puts a arm around Serena*  
  
Kayko: They look happy together, don't they?  
  
Ami: I'm sure you'll find a decent guy better than him any day! Now come on! We're late for that computer class!  
  
*both start walking*  
  
Kayko: *thinking* "Of course he's decent. They're both decent. They're destined to be together."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Aw..poor Kayko! I'm sure she'll meet a new guy! Sorry this chapter's so short but the brother wants to use the computer so I gotta skiddadle! 


	2. Reenie's new job! Who is this girl?

Well, since this chapter 2 I originally wrote is back at my house computer's hard drive! ( I was so stupid to not save it on my disk! ) I'm trying to originally write it from what I remember. So here goes.  
  
~~Chapter 2: Reenie's new job!  
  
****KOSHMAN'S ****  
  
Reenie: *helping a customer * *shows her to the cash register *  
  
Serena: *comes in with Yusuke * Hello!  
  
Reenie: *annoyed * What on earth are you two doing here? I hope you're not going to try to get me fired!  
  
Yusuke: & Why would we do that?  
  
Reenie: Because I know what you're capable of.  
  
Serena: *hands her a uniform * here.  
  
Reenie: What's this?  
  
Serena: New uniform. Your auntie wants us to go to another school. Hence Yusuke's rep.  
  
Reenie: *takes the uniform * What? That's crazy! Oh look who's here!  
  
Shizuru: * comes in with Kuwabara *  
  
Kuwabara: Oh good. I'm not alone. Hey guys!  
  
Yusuke: Well, well. Look who got dragged along.  
  
Shizuru: We're shopping for braziers. Kazuma has a high opinionated system so I dragged him along.  
  
Reenie: Well they're over there Shizuru. Go help yourself.  
  
Shizuru: As long as you're here I guess you can talk to your friends but you better come when I call. *leaves *  
  
Reenie: I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other, other than after school.  
  
Kuwabara: Whatta ya mean?  
  
Serena: My mother is making us change schools because of all the gang speculations around. She wants us to be a little more safer.  
  
Kuwabara: But you guys got us around!  
  
Serena: All you;ll have is Lita!  
  
Kuwabara: * happy * Oh yeah! That's right!  
  
Yusuke: Oh doesn't that brighten your day?  
  
Guy: *comes in *  
  
Reenie: Ooh! Cute guy alert! *pushes Yusuke *  
  
Yusuke: *bumps into Serena and Kuwabara * AH! *all fall *  
  
Reenie: *dusts herself off *  
  
Guy: Hi.  
  
Reenie: *smiles * hi.  
  
Yuna: *appears out of no where * Welcome to Koshman's !  
  
Reenie: *falls *  
  
Serena, Yusuke, & Kuwabara: *all watching from the clearance rack *  
  
Yusuke: Who is that?  
  
Serena: Dunno, Reenie never told me about him.  
  
*Yuna and the guy walks away *  
  
Reenie: *get's up * *fixes her hair *  
  
Serena: *Walks with the guys * What was that about?  
  
Yusuke: & why did you push me?! I could've clocked you one!  
  
Reenie: Like you could.  
  
Kuwabara: Do you like that guy or something?  
  
Reenie: Sort of. He comes here every day looking for gifts for his women friends and that DARN YUNA keeps interfering. I mean he's the only cute human boy here and I can't get my chances with him.  
  
Kuwabara: *all arrogant * He's not the only good- looking human in this city, bay-bee.  
  
Yusuke: Oh give me a break. You'd have better luck with a bull dog.  
  
Kuwabara: *growls *  
  
Reenie: *giggles *  
  
Serena: What about Hiei?  
  
Reenie: *stops giggling all of a sudden * What about him? *goes behind the desk *  
  
Serena: I thought you were going out with him.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, you two seemed pretty close the last time I saw you two together in the same room.  
  
Reenie: Well, that's his problem. He doesn't let people get to close to him. That's why I'm not really talking to him right now.  
  
Serena: Sorry you feel that way. Well, I gotta go.  
  
Reenie: Wait, I'm almost off. Could you guys wait a few seconds while I wrap up here.  
  
Yusuke: do we have to?  
  
Serena: *elbows him in the stomach *  
  
Yusuke: *holds stomach * Oh, okay.we can wait.  
  
Reenie: Okay, I'm ready.  
  
Serena: See you later Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: Alright.  
  
Shizuru: *from far away * Hey bro! Get over here! Which one's better on me? The red or the yellow?  
  
*girls giggling *  
  
Kuwabara: Why don't you just get a loud speaker and say it over the PA, huh?!  
  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
*all walking *  
  
Reenie: *whispers to Serena * So, almost 4 months.has he said the 3 words?  
  
Serena: *starts laughing out loud * *stops all of a sudden * No. You know him. He waits till some thing happens.  
  
Reenie: I bet you wish you two were like Kurama and Mina, right?  
  
Serena: Another snore. C'mon, one more stop before our house!  
  
Yusuke: Where to this time?  
  
Serena: I promised Mina I'd practice dancing with her, on ward to the school!  
  
***SARYASHKI JR HIGH****  
  
**AUDITORIUM**  
  
Mina : *sitting with Kurama on the floor talking *  
  
Serena: Don't worry! You're star is here!  
  
Kurama: Oh, you brought Reenie with you.  
  
Reenie: Of course nutters, I just got off work .  
  
Mina: Even better~!  
  
*HOURS LATER *  
  
*all walking to Serena and Reenie's house *  
  
Serena: Man that was so much fun!  
  
Reenie: You bet!  
  
Yusuke: Especially when I never seen that side of you girls before when you two dance like that! Boy was I enthused!  
  
Serena: I'm sure you were!  
  
*gust of wind comes *  
  
*all cover themselves *  
  
Reenie: Where did this gust of wind come from?  
  
Little girl: *chasing her umbrella *  
  
Serena: Oh! *runs and catches it * Here you go.  
  
Little Girl : *takes it * Chibi! (thank you! )  
  
Serena: What's your name?  
  
Little Girl : Chibi Chiibi (x10)  
  
Serena: *sweat drops * You sure like your name.  
  
Chibi: *holds umbrella up * *flies up * Chibi!!! (good bye! ) *disappears *  
  
Serena: *confused *  
  
Yusuke: Well that was a weird experience.  
  
**SERENA AND REENIE'S HOUSE**  
  
Yusuke: I'll be upstairs.  
  
Serena: Okay.  
  
Reenie: Auntie! We're home! * both enter the living room * HUH?!  
  
Serena: What the-?  
  
Mrs. Tskino: *has Chibi in her arms * How dare you Serena! Leaving you little sister behind!  
  
Sammy: How thought less can you be?  
  
Serena: SISTER?!  
  
WHAT?! READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Forced to fight again!

Welcome to the 3rd chapter! Sorry both are so short. Ya see..I'm about to head on the road with my father to California and I'm sort of doing all this quickly before I leave. Darn mother won't even tape Yu Yu while I'm gone! ANYWAY-enough with my problems! Let's start!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or Sailor Moon!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 3: Forced to Fight again  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***RAYE'S TEMPLE***  
  
Chibi: *chasing Diana and Puu around the room laughing*  
  
Puu & Diana: *both panicking*  
  
Serena: *smiling*  
  
Raye: So your saying she just appeared out and said she was your sister?  
  
Yusuke: How dare you not be honest with me!  
  
Serena: What do you mean?  
  
Yusuke: You never told me you had a sister!  
  
*all fall*  
  
Reenie: *sits up* She doesn't you dope! She probably used some kind of magic to hypnotize Auntie and Sammy thinking that she's her sister and my other cousin!  
  
Serena: *crosses arms and looks the other way*  
  
Yusuke: *nervous chuckle*  
  
Luna: I do sense moon power in her. But we don't remember another little girl like herself in the moon kingdom.  
  
Yusuke: Maybe she's Reenie's daughter.  
  
Reenie: WHAT?! No way!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! * chuckles* Reenie and Hiei!  
  
Reenie: *throws a piece of pizza*  
  
Yusuke: *get's hit in the face and falls*  
  
Reenie: You know, it could also be Aeris's future daughter.  
  
Serena: *together with Yusuke* WHAT?!  
  
Yusuke: *Stands up with pizza grease on his face* *together with Serena* WHAT?!  
  
Reenie: It could happen.  
  
Lita: Wouldn't that be exciting? She's came back from the future to see her younger grand parents!  
  
Serena: *Stands up* Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's gunna be a long while until I grow old and wrinkly and become a old lady!  
  
Yusuke: Too bad I have to see it.  
  
Serena: *yells at him* Oh yeah!?! It's gunna hard to imagine yourself as and old BALD man with a reseeding hair line once you turn 50!  
  
Yusuke: Dah! *touches hair* My hair!  
  
Serena: *throws him a napkin*  
  
Raye: Would you two settle down?!  
  
Mina: Geez, it's like your already acting like a married couple!  
  
Yusuke: CAN IT, BLONDIE!  
  
Mina: *growls*  
  
Yukina: Well who ever she is, I'm sure she has some mysterious to her that may need to be found out.  
  
*all watch Chibi*  
  
Diana & Puu: *still running around the room*  
  
Diana: mommy! Daddy! Help!!  
  
Raye: *holds Chibi Chibi's doll* Here Chibi Chibi.  
  
Chibi: *turns to her* Chibi! *runs over and hugs the doll* *runs and sits on Serena's lap hugging the doll*  
  
Ami: Look at that! She's already taking a liking to you already Serena.  
  
Serena: *smiling down* *pats Chibi on the head*  
  
Botan: *comes in* Knock- knock!  
  
Yusuke: Hey Botan.  
  
Reenie: What's up?  
  
Botan: I'll be quaint. I only need Serena and Reenie to come with me.  
  
Reenie: What for?  
  
Botan: There's something in Spirit World you two might want to watch.  
  
Serena: Okay...  
  
***SPIRIT WORLD****  
**KOENMA'S PALACE**  
  
(if some one can tell me how to space and use bold, that would be wonderful)  
  
Reenie: *Comes in with Serena and Botan**holding Chibi Chibi* Okay, what's the-*sees Hiei* *grunts*  
  
Serena: What's up, squirt?  
  
Koenma: Call me that again. I dare you.  
  
Serena: Under mind my authority and I will have you de throned.  
  
Koenma: *hops onto the desk**nervous* Please! Please! Your highnesses, please seat down! Ogre, show her the seat.  
  
Ogre: This way ma'am.  
  
Serena: That's the spirit. *sits in Koenma's chair*  
  
Hiei: Who on earth is this little girl.  
  
Reenie: We'd rather not talk to you about who she is. We're only here to see what was up so mind your own business.  
  
Chibi: Chibi! Chibi! *sits on the desk *  
  
Koenma: *sitting next to her* Start the tape!  
  
Ogre: *presses play *  
  
Baton: *appears on the screen * Hello.  
  
Chibi: *get's scared * Chibi! Chibi! *hops into Serena's arms * Chibi! ( I'm scared! )  
  
Serena: Oh, what's wrong Chibi?  
  
Ogre: Should I stop the tape?  
  
Serena: No. She's fine.  
  
Barton: *from the tv. * Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakyo's successor. Barton you may call me. & I am interested in you, Serena.  
  
Serena: Geh?  
  
Barton: *from the tv. * Yes, that's right. I'm interested on your powers. & the scout's powers. I see you transformed into Sailor Cosmos at the last dark tournament and killed my friend. I don't blame you. That creep deserved to die because of all the evil doings he's done.  
  
Reenie: Darn straight.  
  
Hiei: What is his point?  
  
Barton: *from tv. * My point. As I said I am very interested in your powers. That is why I am throwing another immediate Dark Tournament and I want 6 of you to fight. Meaning your partner, Serena, shall be Reenie and the other scouts shall fight single handedly.  
  
Kurama: How dare he!  
  
Hiei: There's no way!  
  
Serena: *hugging Chibi * What if we refuse?  
  
Barton: *from the tv * If you do refuse, I will have my hench man personally kill you family and friends and every one else you love..starting with -  
  
*Sammy appears on screen walking home with friends *  
  
Barton: Sammy.  
  
Reenie: No! *runs *  
  
Hiei: Reenie! *runs after her *  
  
Serena: *runs with Chibi Chibi *  
  
Botan: I'll go to! *runs *  
  
Barton: *from tv. * The dark tournament is in 4 months. Be there.  
  
***WALKING HOME***  
  
Boy: Well, we'll see you later Sammy!  
  
Sammy: Alright! Bye you guys! *runs *  
  
Demon ( looks like a spider ) : *appears in front of him *  
  
Sammy: *stops *  
  
Demon: *roars *  
  
Sammy: *runs *  
  
Demon: *chases after him *  
  
Sammy: *Scared * Some body help me!  
  
*group lands *  
  
Eternal : *catches sammy *  
  
Demon: *sends a acid beam *  
  
SS Moon: *pushes Sammy out the way * * get's scratched by the acid beam * AH!! *falls on top of Sammy *  
  
Sammy: Super Sailor Moon! Are you alright?  
  
SS Moon: *looks at her acid cut *  
  
Kurama: *helps her them up *  
  
Hiei: *takes sword (catana??) out * *slices the monster *  
  
*monster dies *  
  
Hiei: *puts sword away * *goes over to SS Moon * Reenie? Are you okay?  
  
SS Moon: *getting dizzy *  
  
Eternal: What's wrong with her?  
  
Kurama: The poison acid is getting inside her system quickly. We have to get her some medical attention!  
  
Eternal: That's no problem! We can get her to Raye's temple! She can cure her from there. You guys take her there, and take Chibi with you. I'll take Sammy home and Erasel spell.  
  
*guys run *  
  
Eternal: * walks with Sammy* C'mon hon..  
  
Was this too short? I hope not! Cuz I was writing on the computer all morning and this is the last one I'm going to do for now because you know all writers could use breaks, right? See ya! Oh! Don't forget to read and review! 


	4. Poor Serena! First to say I love you?

Here we are! Next chapter! Almost 5 Whew~ Almost in 3 days! Any way let's get started!  
  
Chapter 4: All the pressure is on Serena! She says I love you!  
  
**RAYE'S TEMPLE ***  
  
Raye: *dabbing SS Moon's wound *  
  
SS Moon: *holding in pain * Dah.  
  
Hiei: Don't be such a baby.  
  
SS Moon: Oh why don't you shut up?  
  
Kurama: How is her wound?  
  
Raye: I have chanted a spell and the evil has left her body. All is left is for the skin to heal on it's own and she'll be better.  
  
Sailor Chibi: *watching them * Chibi..  
  
Eternal: * comes in with the girls *  
  
Ami: oh! Reenie are you okay?  
  
Lita: What happened?  
  
Eternal: She got hit by acid.  
  
SS Moon: *de-transforms * Did..you erase Sammy's mind?  
  
Eternal: Only up to before he got attacked. I just said I walked him home. Since I happen to be an adoring hero!  
  
Reenie: Oh give me a break Serena!  
  
Mina: Serena, tell us what happened? Why did a demon try to attack your brother?  
  
Eternal: *turns and sighs *  
  
~~A FEW MINUTES LATER~~  
  
Lita: *slams hands on table * That fiend! How dare he threaten us to fight again!  
  
Ami: These millionaires just don't think we really win!  
  
Mina: " True Power? "  
  
Yukina: *wrapping Reenie's shoulder with a bandage *  
  
Serena: *holding Chibi Chibi * But we have no choice. If we don't do anything about it soon, then he'll continue to send more demons into the human world and attack all our loved ones. & we can''t be there every time to protect them. Which is gunna be hard.  
  
Raye: So what do you suppose we do Serena?  
  
Serena: Uh..  
  
Reenie: Guys.*slowly sit's up * Please. Don't pressure Serena on making a decision.  
  
Raye: But it's gunna be her decision to see if we live or die. Our fate is in your hands Serena.  
  
Lita: What are you going to do?  
  
Serena: I..I think I need to think about it.  
  
****SERENA'S & REENIE'S HOUSE****  
  
Serena : *helping Chibi in her bunny pjs *  
  
Reenie: You still deciding?  
  
Serena: We have 4 months from what Botan said. I can think it over as much as I want to.  
  
Chibi: *puts hood on * Chibi! ( yay! )  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both smile *  
  
Yusuke: * knocks on the door * Hey! Any meatball headed blondie decent in there?  
  
Reenie: I guess I'll leave you alone. *picks up Chibi Chibi * *opens the door * She's all your demon boy.  
  
Yusuke: How's your shoulder?  
  
Reenie: Don't worry, I'll live. *shuts the door behind her *  
  
Yusuke: *looks back at Serena *  
  
Serena: *laying on the bed * So you heard huh?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, *sits on the bed * Tough situation.  
  
Serena: Why was I chosen for the leader? I mean, Raye is better at leader ship then me. HECK! Even my own cousin!  
  
Yusuke: I can agree with you there-  
  
Serena: *glares at him *  
  
Yusuke: *nervous * But everyone wants you to be the leader because you have the heart and the courage to be one. They count on you. Hey, the reason they get along is because you're around, alive and kicking!  
  
Serena: Why am I always thinking they can't go on with out me is because I happen to be their future queen and they are supposed to protect me.  
  
Yusuke: Well.. maybe they've grown so attached to you that you're kindness helps them get along with each other. I mean, I wouldn't be able to go on if you disappeared from me.  
  
Serena: Ditto here. I gotta look on the brighter side of things don't I?  
  
Yusuke: That's right. If you enter the Dark Tournament again then that means you get to kick some major demon butt and maybe all the demons would have new respect for you since you turned into that powerful Cosmos character and nearly scared what ever they weren't wearing off of them.  
  
Serena: *sits up * That's another good point! *finger on his nose * You got something going on there detective! I mean if you weren't here, I could've called Jin for help.  
  
Yusuke: *yells * IS HE STILL CALLING HERE?!  
  
Serena: *laughs out loud * I'm only kidding!!  
  
Yusuke: I wish you wouldn't do that.  
  
Serena: oh come on! I know you love that about me!  
  
Yusuke: *scratches head * I guess you're right.  
  
Serena: But he always calls her time to time.  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed * You're kidding, right?  
  
Serena: No. *starts laughing out loud * *thinking * " I gotta say it " Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Serena: how long have we've been.you know..going out?  
  
Yusuke: I dunno- 2-3-4 months?  
  
Serena: YOU IDIOT, you don't even know!!?!  
  
Yusuke: WELL SORRY IF I CAN'T REMEMBER CERTAIN DATES!!  
  
Serena: YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
Yusuke: THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!  
  
*phone rings *  
  
Serena: Ugh! I can't believe I was gunna say, those words. *answers * Hello?  
  
Yusuke: "Those words?" *realizes * Oh!! *Sly *  
  
Serena: I made my decision! We're Fighting! Okay, training starts tomorrow. Bye. *hangs up *  
  
Yusuke: *appears behind her all sly *  
  
Serena: What are you doing?  
  
Yusuke: You love me, don't cha?  
  
Serena: *blushes * WHAT?! No!  
  
Yusuke: ADMIT IT !! You were going to say those words before we got interrupted!  
  
Serena: Uh-Uh! I'm sorry! I think you got the wrong idea!  
  
Yusuke: * corners her in the corner * You love me.. I knew it!!  
  
Serena: Um, get away!!  
  
Yusuke: If you don't say it, I'll tickle it out of you.  
  
Serena: *starts getting tickled * *starts laughing *  
  
Reenie & chibi: *both listening from the wall on the stairs *  
  
Reenie: Why won't she say it already?  
  
Yes.why won't she? Lol, stay tuned for next chapter! 


	5. Intense training! Inheoheohaa!

Training! Next chapter! Oh boy! Chapter five-er. So let's do this!  
  
Chapter 5- Inheoheohaa!!  
  
Note: I've started writing a prequel to this about 20 years into the future but you don't have to read it yet.. I just had too!! I couldn't resist!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either animes mentioned!! I just own Eros! (I was starting to forget about her until now )  
  
Chapter 5-Intense training!  
  
***TRAINING GROUNDS***  
  
Serena: *energy wave appears in hands *  
  
Yusuke: Whoa! Whoa ! Whoa! We didn't say anything about using blasts during this training sessions!  
  
Serena: *smirks *  
  
Yusuke: *scared * What are you smirking about?!  
  
Serena: You could use practice yourself incase the apocalypse came and demons ran the earth! *Sends * HAAAA!!!  
  
Yusuke: This isn't Funny! *explosion *  
  
Kurama: *swiping his rose whip around *  
  
Mina: *jumping and running from it * I don't think this is going to be in the match.  
  
Reenie: *running from Hiei's sword * *panicking * Would you stop?!  
  
Hiei: *chasing after her * Get back here ! You have to learn how to dodge sword assaults!  
  
Reenie: Not fast demons like you!  
  
Hiei : Would you stop being a baby?!  
  
Reenie: Only if you'd stop chasing me !!!  
  
*other scouts training *  
  
Lita : *comes with a picnic basket *  
  
Kuwabara: *come up behind her holding Chibi * Man, why are the girls acting like wimps?  
  
Lita: They must be acting some strategy or something.  
  
Kuwabara: A strategy of being scared ?  
  
Teenage Koenma & Botan: *both appear behind them *  
  
Teenage Koenma: I'd say so.  
  
Lita & Kuwabara: *both fall from shock * AHHH!!!  
  
Chibi : *being held up *  
  
Lita: *get's up quickly * Would you not do that?!  
  
Kuwabara : *stands up quickly * What do you want anyway!?  
  
Botan: Honestly, would you two behave yourselves around him?  
  
Teenage Koenma: I am here to teach you girls a new technique.  
  
Botan: ATTENTION! Girls! Get over her!  
  
*all stop *  
  
Serena: What now? Can't you see we're in a immediate training session?  
  
Yusuke : *body smoking * *Groans * yeah, what's up?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Girls, I am here to teach you a new technique.  
  
Girls : Technique?  
  
Teenage Koenma: It's called the In-heo-heo-haa attack.  
  
Kurama : Describe this attack.  
  
Teenage Koenma: It was a way powerful attack used by the lunarian people during Sakyo's reign over them. But the most powerful people who used them were Sailor Cosmos and Celestial Sailor. It's a combination of two blasts starting in the hands then you send them which they combine into one heading towards the enemy shredding them into disintegration.  
  
Lita: Now that sounds like one way cool attack!  
  
Mina: Sure does.  
  
Botan: Watch closely as Koenma does and example girls. You can always take notes of course!  
  
Teenage Koenma : *faces the other way * *holds hands back * In-heo-heo- *energy waves appear in hands * *sends * HAAA!!!!!! *energy blasts come out and send all the way across the sky *  
  
*all amazed *  
  
Reenie : If you shoot down a plane and kill many people , you know that'll be your problem right?  
  
Teenage koenma: *sweat drops *  
  
Botan: Would one of you girls like to practice?  
  
Serena : I'll do it.  
  
Ami : But this time, won't we need a practice target?  
  
Yusuke: I got an idea! Why doesn't Koenma be the target?  
  
Botan: *growls *  
  
Teenage Koenma: Why don't you be the target?! THAT THE MOST BETTER ONE!  
  
Hiei : There's a tree over there. Why doesn't Serena shoot that?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Oh, yes I see. Well Serena, try your luck.  
  
Serena : Alright..  
  
Yusuke: Odds are she'll disintegrate that tree.  
  
Kuwabara: How'd you guess?  
  
Serena : *tough * *holds hands back * In-heo-heo- *energy waves appear in her hands * *sends * HAAAA!!!!! *blasts sends towards the tree *  
  
*tree disintegrates *  
  
Botan & Teenage Koenma: *both speechless *  
  
Kuwabara: *speechless *  
  
Yusuke: *smirks * Told ya.  
  
Botan: That blast isn't really that strong, is it Koenma?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Could it be? Along with being Sailor Cosmos..she will be the master of the in-heo-heo-haa wave. They might just win this.  
  
And that's the end of that short chapter! 


	6. Venus is first!

Skipping the boat ride! We're here!!  
  
(That's the next chapter )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***SERENA & REENIE'S HOUSE ****  
  
~~the months have passed~~  
  
Serena: Well, we'll see you guys after the first match.  
  
Yusuke: You really don't have to go on the boat ride so why don't you all just ride with us?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! How 'bout it?  
  
Lita: Sorry, but we really have to travel by ourselves.  
  
Kuwabara: But how are you going to travel? By flying?  
  
Shizuru: I believe you just answered your own question bro.  
  
Botan: You girl go on ahead! We'll see you there!  
  
Reenie: *goes up to Kayko who's holding Chibi Chibi * You be a good girl now for them, Chibi. *rubs her head *  
  
Chibi : Chibi! Chibi! (I will, don't worry! )  
  
Serena: Alright girls! *floats up * Let's go!  
  
Girls: *all float up *  
  
*all waving *  
  
Botan: I'll see you at the side lines! I'll be your team manager again!  
  
Yusuke: & Who decided that?  
  
Botan: Koenma of course. Since I did so good last time.  
  
Eros: Last time? You were just as scared as they were last time. You didn't act like no captain from my point of view.  
  
Botan: *covers her mouth **nervous chuckle *  
  
Yusuke: hey, Eros's right! You certainly did act like that!  
  
Botan: *hits him over the head *  
  
Yusuke: *holding his head in pain *  
  
Shizuru: Well, shall we go? We're meeting Hiei and Kurama at the gates so we'd better hurry or we'll miss them.  
  
*all walk *  
  
Botan: That's right, Koenma wanted us to meet him too at the main gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**HANGING NECK ISLAND **  
  
*front gates *  
  
*demons chattering *  
  
*All meet with each other *  
  
Kurama: Let's go in, shall we?  
  
Botan: But Koenma still isn't here yet.  
  
Hiei: Why do we have to wait for that fool to go to our seats?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Because you don't have to sit in those run-down seats with them any more.  
  
*everyone except Hiei, Kurama, Ogre, and Teenage Koenma all fall *  
  
Yusuke: You'll never learn, will you?!  
  
Kayko: *holding Chibi Chibi * What do you mean we don't have to sit in those run-down seats any more?  
  
Teenage Koenma: Due to Serena's order, you all get to sit in the VIP boxes now.  
  
Yusuke: *happy * Are you serious?! The VIP boxes?!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh boy!  
  
Yusuke: It's gunna be great being married to Serena in the future!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Follow me everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*scouts waiting outside the gates *  
  
SS Jupiter: 2nd time in less than 8 months. I thrilled for another throw down!  
  
SS Moon: Sounds like you're really into this.  
  
SS Jupiter: Of course!  
  
SS Venus: Well here we are putting our lives on the line again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*all sitting in the VIP Box *  
  
Yusuke: SO this is what it's like being famous?  
  
Kayko: *sits Chibi Chibi down * Sure does.  
  
Kuwabara: You think we could get some snacks up here, Koenma?  
  
Koenma: Later Kuwabara. When the match starts.  
  
Yusuke: I'm your future king and I order you to get us some snacks!  
  
Hiei: You know, you shouldn't be using your name just to get what you want.  
  
Ogre: *comes back with a box of snacks * Peanuts, anyone?  
  
Kuwabara: Alright!  
  
Yusuke: Right on time!  
  
Hiei: *sweat drops * Fools.  
  
Yukina: *holding Puu * Oh! The match's starting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koto: *comes out * Hello! Ladies and Gents! Or should I just say gents? Anyway, welcome to our immediate Dark tournament! We all know all the rules of course! So let's get this thing started!  
  
*Demons cheering *  
  
Koto: Let me introduce our challengers for the first round! An all human team that was raised in the jungle- Team Kulako!  
  
*team Kalako comes out *  
  
Koto: & our new champions with the captain as Sailor Cosmos!!.  
  
*demons cheering *  
  
Koto: The Sailor Scouts!!  
  
*Sailor Scouts coming out *  
  
*demons cheering *  
  
SS Mercury: This is strange. They never cheered for us before.  
  
SS Venus: Maybe it's because we're like them. We're demons except for Reenie and Serena.  
  
SS Mars: Or maybe because we defeated the Toguros?  
  
SS Mercury: Or could it be that they thought Serena's Sailor Cosmos was cool?  
  
SS Jupiter: Or maybe because Serena killed Sakyo?  
  
SS Moon: Or maybe because we're popular.  
  
Eternal: You girls wonder too much.  
  
Botan: Good to see you all! How was your flight?  
  
SS Moon: Tough wind, but all in all it was fine.  
  
Koto: So it's best 3 out of 5 ! Let's see who goes first! This year, the committee shall choose who goes against who for these couple of rounds until we get to the semi-finals! Committee please choose who goes first!  
  
*faces of the opponents on the big screen start shuffling *  
  
*Super Sailor Venus and Imashio appear *  
  
SS Venus: *sarcastically * Oh joy.  
  
Koto: Then you see it! It's Super Sailor Venus vs. Imashio! Will the two opponents please step up?  
  
SS Venus : *flies up *  
  
SS Jupiter: Good luck Mina!  
  
Botan: Knock 'em dead!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei: Well, what do you know. They chose your little girlfriend to go up first, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: & it seems that he has a whip up his sleeve. Mina should be good at dodging those since she's had a lot of practice with mine.  
  
Yukina: But the last time I saw was that she had a couple of whip and thorn marks on her arms that took me nearly an hour to heal by my self.  
  
Kuwabara: Seems like you didn't teach her very well.  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koto: Begin!!  
  
Imashio : *takes whip out * This should be interesting darling.  
  
SS Venus: Oh, good thing your whip doesn't have any thorns or what not. I really had a hard time with that.  
  
Imashio: *cracks whip *  
  
SS Venus: *get's hit in the chest which makes a rip and a red mark * AH! ow!  
  
Koto: & Imashio makes his first attack!  
  
SS Venus: Jerk! I wasn't even ready! * jumps *  
  
Imashio: *jumps up * *cracks whip *  
  
SS Venus: *light sword appears in hand * *blocks whip * HA! *both land on feet *  
  
Imashio: Very good blocking it with your light sword, sweetie. But I'm here to win against you all so take this! *cracks whip again *  
  
SS Venus: You get one of my special atacks big boy! *powers up * *lip gloss appears on her lips * *winks * *kisses her hand and a orange heart appears * *holds onto it * VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!! *sends heart which forms into many and heads towards Imashio *  
  
*hearts break the whip *  
  
Imashio: *panics *  
  
*hearts grab him around the neck and wrap all over his body *  
  
SS Venus: This attack wasn't really made to kill some one but this is the dark tournament so. *claps *  
  
Imashio : *get's squeezed to death * *falls *  
  
*hearts disappear *  
  
Koto: & with this quick match ended with a Venus Love and Beauty shock attack, she has taken the win!  
  
*demons cheer *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara : With a kiss and he's dead.  
  
Yusuke : Why can't Serena have an attack like that?  
  
Hiei: Probably because if you get on her last nerve means that she can easily kill you when she kisses you which I wouldn't mind seeing that happen.  
  
Yusuke: Can it, shorty.  
  
Kuwabara: I would like to see Reenie use that on you any day! But I don't get my wish to come true since she's not even talking to you ! * laughs *  
  
Yusuke: Hiei finally has a girl who hates him!  
  
Hiei: Keep laughing and I'll make you both hate me with out feeling it!  
  
So that was the end of that chapter! Read and Review folks! 


	7. Jupiter get's attacked

Here we are at the next chapter!  
  
I wish I owned Yu Yu or sailor Moon! Or maybe both?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koto: Would the next to opponents be selected please!  
  
*pictures shuffle on the board *  
  
*Urani and Super Sailor Mercury show up *  
  
Koto: Then it's decided! Urani and Super Sailor Mercury are up next!!  
  
SS Mercury : *exhales * *flies *  
  
SS Jupiter: Good luck, Ami!  
  
Eternal: Show 'em what scouts are made of!  
  
SS Mars: You know she'll win.  
  
Eternal : Of course I do, we're unbeatable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuru: Everyone get their coats. This should be good.  
  
Kuwabara: "Get their coats? "  
  
Yusuke: You idiot, she means this might be a cold match-oh what am I talking about. You don't understand anything.  
  
Yukina: Ami looks confident.  
  
Kayko: *nods *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Urani: (short desc: a rambo looking guy with the fighting gloves ) *russian accent * Let's go, hon-ey.  
  
SS Mercury: Right.  
  
Koto: Begin!  
  
Urani: *lunges with a punch *  
  
SS Mercury: *flies up *  
  
Urani: *punches the floor *  
  
SS Mercury: *stops * *looks down * *sends a water blast down * HAAA!!  
  
Urani: *moves out of the way *  
  
Koto: & What a great first start by moving away from Mercury's water blast!  
  
SS Mercury: So you don't like water, guy. *lands * *ice harp appears in hands * I save this kind of attack for important opponents but like Venus it looks like I have no choice. Let's see how you can handle ice!  
  
Urani: Bring it on, sweet heart.  
  
SS Mercury: MERCURY AQUA *strums harp * RHAPSODY! *ice shards start shooting out *  
  
Urani : *jumps *  
  
SS Mercury: *running and still strumming the harp * *starts going all over the place *  
  
*all her flying and running makes a blue dome over the ring *  
  
Koto: *panics * Ah! Hey! *turns * *touches the wall * *get's scratched * AH! *puts finger in her mouth * Ow!  
  
Botan: Well that's a new trick.  
  
SS Moon: We've never really seen that before.  
  
SS Venus: It must be a hidden power of something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: All I see is blue. I wonder what's happening in there.  
  
Shizuru: Probably Ami's shredding the rambo-looking guy with her harp.  
  
Kuwabara: You really think so?  
  
Hiei: That would be a site to see. I don't know why she had to make this dome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****INSIDE THE DOME ****  
  
*cold fog every where *  
  
Koto: *shivering * It's cold.ACHOO! *rubs nose * I could use a hot towel right now.  
  
Urani: *frozen in a block of ice *  
  
Koto: *looks * Huh? *screams * *runs and hides behind Mercury *  
  
SS Mercury: *holds hands up *  
  
*blue dome disappears *  
  
*all gasp *  
  
SS Jupiter : Whoa! Ami!  
  
Eternal: *freaked out * I'll never judge her again!  
  
SS Moon: *freaked out * Me niether!  
  
Koto: *peeks from behind Mercury *  
  
SS Mercury: I disabled the dome so you can look now.  
  
Koto: *stands up * I am so not touching that thing! I don't even think he's going to break free since it's already been 10 counts already! *Holds Mercury's hand up * & Mercury takes the win!  
  
*demons cheer *  
  
SS Mercury: *walks over to her group *  
  
Botan: That was a smashing good show Mercury!  
  
SS Jupiter: You trashed that army looking big guy good!  
  
SS Mercury: *jumps down * Guys, really. It wasn't really that much.  
  
SS Mars: It looks like your ice powers grew stronger all these months.  
  
SS Mercury: It seems so!  
  
Demi -Yosha: *smirking * *eyes flicker red for a sec * *evil chuckle * ( Demi=meaning that Barton is inside possessing them )  
  
Koto: Well since that's settled. Let the 3rd round begin!!  
  
*board shuffling the pictures *  
  
*Yosha and Super Sailor Jupiter show *  
  
SS Jupiter: Finally! It's my turn! *punches hand *  
  
Demi-Yosha: *still smirking * *walks *  
  
SS Mars: *grunts *  
  
Eternal: What's wrong Raye?  
  
Botan: You sense any evil spirits?  
  
SS Mars: *yells * Lita! Be careful!  
  
SS Jupiter: *turns * What's to be careful about? I can handle this guy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: *senses *  
  
Yukina: You sense anything bad, Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: There's this strange energy coming from that Yosha guy. I wonder what's up?  
  
Shizuru: I sense it too.  
  
Chibi: *panicking * Chibi! Chibi chibi!!!  
  
Kayko: *trying to hold her still * What's wrong with you Chibi?  
  
Koenma: Chibi probably senses what's going on too.  
  
Kurama: Yosha is pure human but there's other element energies coming from him.  
  
Yusuke: Strange.  
  
Shizuru: *nods *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koto: You both may begin!!  
  
*some demons cheering *  
  
Demi-Yosha: (short desc: A samurai looking guy with long hair in a pony tail * takes catana(sword ) out * *jumps *  
  
SS Jupiter : *jumps *  
  
Demi-Yosha: *lunge with a swing of his sword *  
  
SS Jupiter: I hope you learned something in science class, pal! *thunder sword appears in hand * Metal conduct electricity! *blocks his sword *  
  
*thunder cracking *  
  
Demi-Yosha: *evil chuckling *  
  
SS Jupiter: Huh?!  
  
Eternal: *trying to pull herself up onto the ring * Be-JESSUS!!  
  
SS Mars: That's impossible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *both speechless *  
  
Kuwabara: That guy musn't be human! I mean he could've been getting shocked to death by Lita's thunder swords!  
  
Hiei: That's the thing! He is human!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SS Jupiter: *struggling *  
  
Demi-Yosha: *kicks her off *  
  
SS Jupiter: *flies back * AH1  
  
Demi-Yosha: *laughs evily * *starts swinging his sword around *  
  
SS Jupiter: *arms up covering herself * *getting cuts on her arms randomly * Ah! Ah! Ah!!  
  
Eternal: Dah! *falls on her back * Ow!  
  
SS Moon: Oh man! That Yosha's not human!  
  
SS Mars: Hey! Fox girl!  
  
Koto: *watching * *looks at them * huh? What?  
  
SS Mars: Are you sure that team is all human?  
  
Koto: They entered and look like humans so I'm sure they are.  
  
Botan: Forget it. Asking wouldn't help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: That guy's un-stoppable! I gotta get down there! *turns and runs *  
  
Shizuru: *catches his coat * Not so fast baby bro.  
  
Kuwabara: Let me go!  
  
Hiei: You can't go down there every time you see Lita in trouble. She can handle herself you know.  
  
Kurama: Yes, she is Super Sailor Jupiter after all. The toughest scout in the team.  
  
Koenma: Kurama's right. Lita's a big girl now.  
  
Kuwabara: *grunts * *sits back down *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SS Jupiter: *flies down * *lands weakly * *looks at her arms * Ah! Major cuts! *looks up at Yosha * *growls * You'll pay for that!  
  
Demi-Yosha: I like to see you do that, Jupiter!  
  
SS Jupiter: *holds to hands back *  
  
Botan: She's gunna do it!  
  
SS Moon: No way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ogre: I was thinking they already forgot the move!  
  
Koenma: Finally! To see it actually used!!  
  
Yusuke: This should be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SS Jupiter: In-heo-heo-*two energy waves appear in her hands * *puts them together quickly and sends * HAAA!!!!!!  
  
Demi-Yosha: Time to close in to the prey! *powers up * *silver goo comes out of him and heads towards Jupiter *  
  
SS Jupiter: *struggling to hold the blast * *sees the goo * Huh?!  
  
*goo comes and enters some of Jupiter's cuts *  
  
SS Jupiter: *feels it * Uh!  
  
SS Mars: What was that?!  
  
Eternal: Jupiter!  
  
*big flash enters the stadium *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*all covering themselves *  
  
Yusuke: This has got to be bad!  
  
Chibi: *looking * Chibi.(Jupiter.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*light fades *  
  
Koto: *looks * huh?  
  
Yoshi: *falls hard unconcious *  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *head down * *just standing there *  
  
Koto: & it seems Yosha is down by that blast. So Super Sailor Jupiter is the winner!!  
  
*demons cheering *  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *still standing there *  
  
Eternal: Jupiter? *flies up * *walks up to her * Are you okay?  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *still standing there *  
  
Eternal: You can walk back now so we can get the next match started. Are you listening? *puts a hand on her shoulder *  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *turns around quickly and grabs her arm * *squeezes it *  
  
Eternal: *holding in pain * What's wrong with you?!  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *synthesized voice * I'm not Super Sailor Jupiter you fool.  
  
Eternal: huh?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: DAH! Serena! *about to run *  
  
Hiei: Look Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: *looks *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SS Mars: *running onto the ring * *Takes the ( I forgot what you freaken call that paper she always uses to get rid of evil spirits. It's on the tip of my toungue. ) *takes out small charm(I call them charms until I find out what they're called! ) * Evil! Disperse! *jumps and puts the charm on Jupiter's forehead *  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *let's go of Eternal *  
  
Eternal: *bumps into Mars * *holding her own hand *  
  
Demi-SS Jupiter: *starts screaming in pain * *body smoking *  
  
*goo comes out of her and flies out of the stadium *  
  
SS Jupiter: *falls on her knees *  
  
Eternal & SS Mars: *both help her up *  
  
SS Mars: Jupiter! Are you okay? Jupiter?!  
  
Eternal: Can you hear us? Are you alright?  
  
SS Jupiter: *slowly wakes up * What happened?  
  
Eternal: You don't remember?  
  
SS Jupiter: All I remember was sending the inheoheohaa wave and then that's it.  
  
SS Mars: C'mon Serena, let's get her back to the side lines.  
  
Eternal: Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: See? She's absolutely fine. Raye had her little exorcism charms.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm glad.  
  
Kayko: But what was that goo that came out of her?  
  
Yukina: That was really creepy.  
  
Koenma: Yes.it is creepy.very.  
  
It is. Read and review!! 


	8. Mars's demon side

Here we are at the 8th chapter!! My disk which I saved all my cool stories on is now junked up and I already had the 8th chapter already written so there's no way I can get that back but here, I'll try to re-write this from what I remember! Alrighty?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YUYU or Sailor Moon! Alrighty?  
  
Let's chapter 8...ah!  
  
**SERENA'S ROOM **  
  
Yukina: *healing Lita's injuries *  
  
Lita: *holding pain * Ah..  
  
Kuwabara: *Comes in with Kayko and Shizuru * How are you feeling, Lita?  
  
Kayko: *holding Chibi * Good we hope.  
  
Lita: Oh, I'm fine. *chuckles * This pain-it's nothing!  
  
Serena: *sly * *blows on her arm *  
  
Lita: *feels the pain * AHHHH!!!  
  
Serena: Let's see how you were tough now.  
  
Lita: *looks at her * Oh. Serena, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I wasn't myself.  
  
Serena: *sits back down next to Yusuke * Oh don't worry about it. I knew it wasn't you.  
  
Yusuke: But what was that goo that came out of you and flew out of the stadium?  
  
Yukina: That was weird. I mean how did it enter you anyway? Was that one of Yosha's attacks?  
  
Luna: I don't think so, Yukina. *hops onto the coffee table * When Lita was fighting with Yosha, Artemis I sensed 3 energies in the ring.  
  
All: 3?!  
  
Artemis: I know it's strange. But we don't know what.  
  
Reenie: That is so gross that the goo looking stuff was inside you! *grossed out *  
  
Hiei: You'd feel much better if it was you, right?  
  
Reenie: *annoyed * Who said I was talking to you?  
  
Kuwabara: *sly * Looks like she's still made at you.  
  
Hiei: *angry * & it looks like you're still ugly.  
  
Kuwabara: *holds fist up * Hey!!  
  
Shizuru: *giggles *  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, laugh it up!  
  
Shizuru: Indeed I will! *starts laughing out loud *  
  
Kuwabara: I was being sarcastic!  
  
Ami: We can worry about that later, all we have to worry now is about the next team we're fighting tomorrow. Any information Botan?  
  
Botan: *holding Puu * All Koenma told me was that Team Nikotto's weaponry consists of different types of guns.  
  
Yusuke: Guns?  
  
Botan: And that they're an all human team.  
  
Yusuke: How did a all human team make it to the second round by just using guns?!  
  
Kurama: they must have other powers than just using gun skills.  
  
Raye: That could be true.  
  
Reenie: So it's gunna be me and Serena and Raye plus one of you others have to fight tomorrow.  
  
Serena: We gotta strategize, right?  
  
Yusuke: No duh?  
  
Serena: *covers his mouth * So what are we doing?  
  
***So the spent that whole night strategizing ****  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
Koto: Welcome everyone to the 2nd day of the dark tournament! Let's do this!! May I present to you, the winners from yesterday! The Sailor Scouts?  
  
*sailor scouts come out *  
  
*demons cheering *  
  
Eternal: This is gunna get hard to get used to.  
  
SS Jupiter: You got that right.  
  
Koto: And the challengers, *unthusiastically * Team Nikotto.  
  
*Team Nikotto comes out *  
  
Hirtz: What's the deal? They're booing at us. I thought they're supposed to love us?  
  
Usha: They hate us because we're very talented with the guns then they are.  
  
Koto: First challengers, come on up!  
  
SS Mars: I'll go. *flies up *  
  
Eternal: Good luck Raye!  
  
SS Moon: Kick butt!  
  
Hirtz: I'll handle this one! *jumps up *  
  
==================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Is it me or does that kid look like Rinku?  
  
Kurama: That's because Hirtz is Rinku's twin brother.  
  
Kuwabara: Say what?!  
  
Yusuke: What's this? Brothers on different teams?  
  
Koenma: That's life for ya.  
  
================================================================  
  
Hirtz: This should be no problem! I can handle you!  
  
Koto: You may begin!  
  
SS Mars: You know how they say kid. *fireballs appear in hands * Never play with fire.  
  
Hirtz: *holds hands up *  
  
SS Mars: *arms and legs go together * Huh?!  
  
Koto: It seems that Hirtz has used some sort of telekinetic power to freeze Super Sailor Mars in place!  
  
Hirtz: *rifle appears in his hands * See ya! *starts shooting*  
  
Girls at the sidelines : *all cover their eyes *  
  
Koto: *covers her eyes *  
  
===================================================================  
  
*all in the VIP box cover their eyes except Hiei and Kurama *  
  
Hiei: All of you are a bunch of doubters.  
  
Kuwabara: Why? Is she dead?  
  
Hiei: take a look for yourself.  
  
*all look *  
  
===================================================================  
  
*bullets floating in front of SS Mars *  
  
SS Mars: Listen kid, if you wanted to tie my up, you should've tied my brain!  
  
Hirtz: *scared * Ah!  
  
SS Mars: *turning into her demon self *  
  
Botan: Well we haven't seen her in awhile!  
  
Eternal: Oh no..  
  
==================================================================  
  
Ogre: *panicking * The demon of Mars! She's coming back!!!  
  
Koenma: Oh would you stop panicking?  
  
Yusuke: This will be in a first in a while.  
  
===================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *eyes turning red* *fangs start coming out * *ears getting pointy *  
  
*sky turns dark *  
  
Hirtz: *Scared * *Falls on butt * *backing up *  
  
SS Mars: *smirks * *making finger issuing him to come over to her *  
  
Hirtz: *shaking head* no! No! No! * floats up *  
  
SS Mars: *catching him by his shirt *  
  
Hirtz: please don't hurt me! I give up!  
  
SS Mars: *demon voice blendid with hers * Too bad kid. This is a death tournament, right? *about to strike *  
  
Hirtz: *covers his eyes *  
  
Eternal: *climbs up *  
  
SS Jupiter: Serena! Don't go up there!  
  
Eternal: Mars stop!  
  
SS Mars: *turns * huh?  
  
Eternal: Koto, admit we win this round.  
  
Koto: But the rules are that he has to be sitting down or out of the ring for 10 minutes or death. Sorry.  
  
Eternal: Fine. *flies back * *grunts *  
  
SS Mars: My arm! *throws Hirtz out of the ring *  
  
Hirtz: Ah! *falls *  
  
Koto: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! And Super Sailor Mars is the winner!!  
  
*demons cheer *  
  
Koto: I was expecting some blood shed though.  
  
Rinku: *from the side lines * Hirtz! Are you alright?  
  
Botan: Is that Rinku?  
  
SS Mars: *angry * *turns * *demon voice blendid with hers * How dare you! *fire ball appears in her hands *  
  
Eternal: *floating up *  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koenma: What is she doing?! She can turn back to normal now instead of attacking her own teammate!!  
  
Yusuke: That's exactly what I'm thinking! Serena, get out of the way!!  
  
Hiei: Stop yelling. She won't get hurt.  
  
===================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *demon voice blendid with hers * I demanded blood shed!! *sends fire blast *  
  
*girls cover themselves *  
  
Eternal: *moon symbol glitters *  
  
*fire blast reflects off of her *  
  
SS Mars: *growls *  
  
Eternal: *eternal tier appears in her hand * *tier extends * (I made up this other healing technique ) *points * Eternal Healing activation. *pink blast comes out *  
  
SS Mars: *covers herself * AH!! *features turn back to normal * huh? What happened?  
  
SS Moon: Hey she's back!  
  
Eternal: *flips tier to her side * *tier vanishes *  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Luna: She never used that trick before.  
  
Yusuke: It must be something new!  
  
Koenma: You must be right!  
  
Kayko: It turned Raye right back to normal!  
  
Yukina: I'm glad.  
  
Shizuru: Serena acted like she knew how to stop her.  
  
Koenma: She's grown stronger over the months I'm sure. Maybe in mysterious ways. That's probably why she wasn't scared that she might've died with Raye's fire blast.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Eternal: *floats onto the ring *  
  
SS Mars: *walks over to her * What happened?  
  
Eternal: Talk later. Go sit down.  
  
SS Mars: Okay.  
  
Eternal: *flies over to Rinku and Hirtz * Hey.  
  
Hirtz: *scared *  
  
Rinku: There's no reason to be scared, bro! This is the girl I was telling you about! The one that destroyed Toguro months ago!  
  
Hirtz: Really?  
  
Rinku: She wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless she has to.  
  
Eternal: I hope she didn't hurt you too much hirtz.  
  
Hirtz: *wipes tears * No, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me though.  
  
Eternal: No problem kid. *rubs his head * I'll see you around Rinku. *flies *  
  
Jin: *sitting in the stands with ShiShi, Touya, and Chuu * *waving * Serena!!  
  
Eternal: *stops * huh? *almost falls * Jin?!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *sees Jin waving * WHAT'S HE DOING HERE AND WHY IS HE'S EARS WIGGLING?!  
  
Why? Read and review please! 


	9. Double Team!

Here we are at the next chapter!! I'll tell ya..I just started school today, and omg, the only thing I like about going to school now is being an office aide at the deans office. But oh well- let's begin!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Koto: Would the next opponents come up?  
  
Girls: *all stare at Eternal and SS Moon*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *sweat drops*  
  
SS Moon: Alright! Alright! We'll go! *grabs Eternal's hand and both fly out*  
  
Usha: I'll go. *jumps up*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Botan: *opens the door* Hello, hello!  
  
*Jin and the others come in*  
  
Yusuke: Hey! What are they doing here?! Especially *about Jin* Him!  
  
Jin: Don't get your undies in a twist, Urameshi. Serena and Reenie invited us up here to watch. We're all friends here.  
  
Rinku: *helping Hirtz walk* You guys mind if my brother watches with us?  
  
Ogre: *whispers to Koenma* Sir, this box is filling up..  
  
Koenma: *whispers back to him* and if we don't let all of Serena's and Reenie's friends watch here , both of us including my father will be out of a job by the time you say Oogie Boogie.  
  
Ogre: *face drops*  
  
Botan: Please Yusuke, just try not to act up a ruckus while Serena and Reenie's match is going on. *leaves and shuts the door*  
  
Touya: To avoid anymore arguing, why don't you sit away from Yusuke, Jin?  
  
Yusuke: & keep your lovey comments about my girlfriend alone! In fact, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THEM!  
  
Jin: AH, suit yourself you little monkey. I'll just talk about Reenie then.  
  
Hiei: *growls*  
  
Chuu: I don't think you should do that, mate. Seems like the little fire demon here has some feelin' s for her.  
  
Kuwabara: & she won't talk to him, neither!  
  
Hiei: *elbows him in the stomach*  
  
Kuwabara: *falls* Uff!!  
  
Yukina: Oh my!  
  
Shizuru: That served you right.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: Oh here's a first! The tag team of Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon vs. multi-gun user Usha will begin now!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both look at each other **together* Multi-gun?  
  
*shots fire at them*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both panicking* *both jump back to different sides*  
  
Usha: *holding like 2 guns in both hands* That's right! I'm a multi-gun user. *shoots like crazy*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both jump back again*  
  
Eternal: *tier appears in hands*  
  
SS Moon: *Kaleid Moon scope appears in her hand*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both point* HAAA!! *both send out blasts*  
  
*bullets fall*  
  
Usha: *throws guns* *4 more appear in his hands* *starts shooting*  
  
Eternal: *points*  
  
*bullet head towards Serena*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: Serena!!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *bullets skins her shoulders* AH! *grabs shoulder*  
  
SS Moon: Nice move idiot! *points**sending blasts to reflect the bullets*  
  
Eternal:*blood trickles out* *getting dizzy*  
  
SS Moon: Serena? *looks at her* *panics*  
  
Eternal: *looking around**room gets dizzy* *falls* *lands hard*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *speechless* *runs* I don't care what you losers say! *opens the door and leaves*  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koto: With just a bullet skinning her shoulder, Eternal Sailor Moon falls probably because of the loss of blood.  
  
SS Moon: *growls* *moon scope disappears*  
  
Usha: You like that? I can do more! *starts shooting*  
  
SS Moon: *starts flipping down* *points like a gun* SPIRIT GUN!(I almost said spirit fun, lol) *blast comes out*  
  
Usha: *drops guns* Well I'll be darned.  
  
*big explosion*  
  
Koto: *looks* *creeped out* He isn't even there.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: How on earth did that kid know the spirit gun?!  
  
Kurama: I guess Yusuke's influence rubbed off on her.  
  
Hiei: Or it's because many people know that move?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koto: I guess The duo scouts are the winners!  
  
*Demons cheer*  
  
Demon: Eternal fell hard. Do you think she's alright?  
  
Demon #2: I hope so. I mean, we can't see Sailor Cosmos again if she isn't dead.  
  
Yusuke: *runs out and onto the ring*  
  
SS Mars: Yusuke!  
  
Botan: Always has to be the hero.  
  
SS Moon: *kneeling next to Eternal *  
  
Yusuke: *kneels next to * Serena? Serena?  
  
Eternal: *breathing slowly*  
  
*Yusuke's and SS Moon's voice echo in her head*  
  
Uh oh.. what happened to her?! She got skinned on the shoulder right?! Could their be anything else?! I wonder if she did get shot somewhere else mysteriously. Hm...why do I have to be so evil?! Oh yeah..I blame school!! ^___^ Read and Review!! 


	10. 2 mysterious visitors!

Here we are at the number 10 chapter me thinks? No?...Oh..I lost count...  
  
Eternal: *Sweating*  
  
SS Moon: Pull her to the side Yusuke. Mercury will find out what happened to her.  
  
Yusuke: *picks Eternal up*  
  
*both walk*  
  
*bullet rolls*  
  
Gooey substance: *slides out of the bullet and down to the ring**giggles*(??..same goo substance)  
  
(If you don't know what gooey substance that was, you need to read the previous chapters again! )  
  
SS Moon: *hops down*  
  
Yusuke: *jumps down*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chuu: That's strange. Even for Serena. She'd only have a scraped shoulder.  
  
Kayko: Maybe the bullet only went half way inside her then come out because it couldn't actually pierce the skin.  
  
Kurama: You may be right.  
  
Botan: *waving at them*  
  
Koenma: Who she waving at?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan: *yelling* YUKINA!!!YUKINA PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Yukina: Oh! She's calling me! I'll be right back! *runs and leaves*  
  
Kuwabara: All we can do now is win this last match then we'll be set for tomorrow.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Botan: *runs to Yusuke & SS Moon* Yukina saw me waving and she'll be here any second now.  
  
Yusuke: *holding Eternal's hand* Why is she acting like this?  
  
SS Moon: Mercury! Get over here!  
  
SS Mercury: Yes?  
  
SS Moon: Go find that bullet around the ring and tell examine it for a second. I think there was something in that bullet that's making Serena be this way.  
  
SS Mercury: Right! *flies*  
  
SS Moon: *tightens her grip on Eternal's locket(on her chest)*  
  
Eternal: *half conscious* *de-transforms and turns back to Serena*  
  
SS Moon: You're not going to be fighting for awhile.  
  
SS Mercury: *sitting next to the ring* *VR Visor appears above her eyes**pressing buttons on it*  
  
SS Mars: Any luck Mercury?  
  
SS Mercury: Not yet...  
  
***MERCURY'S POV(on what she's seeing in the visor)  
  
*close ups on the bullet*  
  
*green stuff leaking out*  
  
SS Mercury: *gasps*  
  
SS Venus: What is it?!  
  
Koto: Would the next contestant come up?  
  
SS Venus: I'll go up. Tell me later. *flies*  
  
SS Mercury: It's poison!  
  
SS Jupiter & Mars: *both gasp*  
  
SS Mercury: & I don't think Yukina's powers can take away poison such as this kind!  
  
Yusuke: *panics* Serena got hit by a poison bullet?!  
  
Yukina: *comes running out* I'm here!  
  
SS Moon: Yukina, can you clear out poison from Serena's body?  
  
Yukina: All I can do is cure wounds, nothing more.  
  
SS Moon & Yusuke: *both panic*  
  
Botan: Wait! Doesn't Eternal Sailor Moon's tier has healing powers in it?  
  
SS Moon: That is right! But..The person who's Eternal can only use it.  
  
Botan: Exactly..  
  
SS Moon: What are you saying?  
  
Yusuke: I get it! You turn into Eternal for a second and use her tier!  
  
SS Moon: ME?!  
  
Botan: Well you can't depend on Yusuke wearing a skirt for the time being.  
  
Yusuke: CAN IT!  
  
SS Moon: Fine. *grips her locket tightly**grunts**De-transforms back to Reenie* *takes that locket off* *takes Serena's off and puts it on her* *transforms into Eternal* Wow. I do feel stronger.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: Serena's okay!  
  
Hiei: That's Reenie you idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Say what?  
  
Jin: It is.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *stand up**tier appears in hands* Here we go! *points it at Serena* Eternal Healing Activation! *pink blast comes out and touches Serena*  
  
Serena: *shoulder cut still open* *green liquid(that's the poison!) comes out and disintegrates*  
  
Yusuke: Alright!  
  
Botan: Same moon power but only with a better outfit!  
  
Eternal: Right..*grips the eternal locket* de-transforms* *switches lockets* Alright, start healing her.  
  
Yukina: *nods* Right! *starts healing Serena*  
  
Koto: So it's Venus vs. Toro! Begin!!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
========================================================================  
  
**OUTSIDE THE STADIUM**  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
*2 teenage human looking girls walk up*  
  
Girl #1: Is this it?  
  
Girl #2: *nods* We should find them here.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Toro: Toro will skip the guns and ammo and will use purely fisticuffs! *lunges with a punch*  
  
SS Venus: *jumps up like leap frog* Oh! Leap frog! My favorite game! *kicks him in the back of the neck*  
  
Toro: *falls on his face*  
  
Koto: & Venus chooses a kick to the back of the neck which leaves Toro down for the count. I should say this fight should be done in less than 5 minutes?  
  
SS Venus: Say what you want, my team's gunna be dominant in this round! *runs and kicks Toro out of the ring*  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
SS Venus: See? We kick the mightiest butt!  
  
Koto: & Another quick win for the sailor scouts! If they keep this up all the way up to the finals then that would make them winning champions!  
  
Woman on Speaker: Attention. The next round with The Sailor Scouts vs. Team Unashi will begin immediately.  
  
Girls: Huh!?  
  
Yukina: *still healing Eternal*  
  
Yusuke & SS Moon: What?!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*all in the VIP BOX* HUH?!  
  
Kuwabara: Immediately?! Now that's a bunch of crud.  
  
Kayko: I'd hafta agree with you there.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Koto: You heard her people. May the next round begin!! Players, step up!  
  
SS Venus: I'm good. You girls still stay there.  
  
SS Mercury: Are you sure?  
  
Botan: One of the girls can go in for you.  
  
SS Venus: I'll be fine!  
  
Demi-Agner: *walks up*(short desc: an old man with a long beard)*steps up* I'll take you young lady.  
  
SS Venus: *bug eyes* HUH?!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Rinku: That's an old guy. I think he should be careful.  
  
Kuwabara: If that guy doesn't happen to be another beautiful Suzuka then she'll be fine.  
  
Kurama: *thinking*"Yes, of course. But why am I sensing another energy in the ring? "  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Mysterious Girls: *both come out from the doors*  
  
Botan: *looks* Hm? *gasps out loud*  
  
Girls: *look*  
  
SS Moon: *looks* Oh my goodness...it's you!  
  
Yusuke: *happy*  
  
Who is it though?  
  
On the next chapter:  
  
*****Venus goes against the Tuffle infected old man Agner. What will happen? Will Mina get infected as Lita and (if you haven't guessed it) Serena did? Will Serena ever recover? & Who are these mysterious girls?! Just stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	11. Meet Piper! Who is she?

Alright here I am with number 11 with this chapter! I am going to reveal the two girls...get ready for a shock..because it's coming right after I say my peace her......................................................................... ............................................................................ .........................................................you realize I'm trying to waste my time here so you won't know who the girls are...............la la la.........  
  
Eros: Oh stop wasting the people's time! They take time to read your story because they like it!  
  
Me: ............................................................................ ................................................yes, ma'am.*goes and runs into the closet*  
  
Eros: *pushes the refrigerator in front of it* *smirks*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Moon: What are you two-? I mean, I know you but who's the other one!  
  
*girls come over to them*  
  
SS Mars: Aeris!  
  
Aeris: *in her teenager form* What's up? It's great to see you guys again.  
  
Girl: So this is what they looked like as teenagers...very interesting. Introduce me already! C'mon!  
  
Aeris: Guys...this is Piper...Reenie and Hiei's future daughter.  
  
(audience in the back round: *gasps*)  
  
Girls: *all gasp*  
  
SS Moon: Oh dear...*faints*  
  
Yusuke: Reenie!  
  
Piper: I never knew mom was so frail when she was young.  
  
Botan: Well you certainly don't act like Hiei.  
  
Piper: That's because my mother's genes kick in more than my dad's. But you shouldn't see me angry. Now that's my dad!  
  
Yusuke: *looking at her*  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Yusuke: I don't see a third eye on you.  
  
*all fall*  
  
Botan: You idiot! Hiei's jagan eye isn't genetic!  
  
Yusuke: That's right.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: *looks* Holy monkeys! Is that Aeris?!  
  
All: *look* what?!  
  
Kurama: It is her!  
  
Hiei: But who's that girl with her?  
  
Kuwabara: Wow! Aeris looks better than before!  
  
Shizuru: If Yusuke was here knowing you're thinking that his future daughter is hott he would blast you into space with the spirit wave.  
  
Hiei: I'd like to see that happen.  
  
Kayko: I wonder what happened to Reenie.  
  
Hiei: *opens an eye* Looks like she fainted.  
  
Chuu: Shouldn't you go down there, mate?  
  
Hiei: Yusuke could take care of her. She doesn't need me.  
  
Koenma: I think she does. Because that other girl...looks kinda like you!  
  
Hiei: *almost slipping* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Koenma: Don't yell at me! Why don't you go look for yourself!  
  
Hiei: *runs and disappears in a flash*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
SS Venus: *dodging everyone of Agner's attacks*  
  
Demi- Agner: You're pretty good young lady! *starts punching all over*  
  
Hiei: *appears in a flash* What's all this?  
  
SS Moon: *sitting up*  
  
Hiei: Are you okay?  
  
SS Moon: I'm fine. But you won't when you know who this girl is.  
  
Piper: *looks at him* Well I see no difference.  
  
Aeris: *looks at him* Hey Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
Piper: Look closely big guy. I'm your future daughter.  
  
Hiei: *steps back and gasps*  
  
Piper: You and *points to Reenie* shall get married and have me! Never expected having a girl, huh?  
  
Yusuke: I bet you expected to have a little you!  
  
SS Venus: *flies up* Forgive me old man! *holds hands back* IN-HEO-HEO-  
  
SS Jupiter: Why are you two here anyway?  
  
Aeris: Mom or Ms. Laying in-her-boyfriend's arms right now and Ms Reenie told us too. A way you can win this tournament. But we can wait after this round. Cuz it's semi-finals, right?  
  
Piper: *walks up to Hiei* You can close your mouth now. You're drooling.  
  
SS Venus: *energy waves form in hands**puts them together and sends* HAA!!!!  
  
*big blast heads towards Agner*  
  
Demi-Agner: I believe it is time. *powers up**goo comes out of him and flies towards Venus*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Hirtz: She better watch out!  
  
Kurama: *looks**worried*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
SS Venus: *covering herself* *looks*  
  
Goo: *evil laugh*  
  
SS Venus: *screams*  
  
*goo covers her and absorbs into her skin*  
  
*light fades*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Kurama: *still worried* *Sweat drops in anticipation and worriment*  
  
Kuwabara: What happened?  
  
====================================================================  
  
Demi-SS Venus: *floating there* *lands*  
  
Koto: And after that shocking performance, Super Sailor Venus is the winner!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Eternal: *talking in her sleep* Mina...something's wrong with Mina...  
  
Aeris: Some thing wrong you say? I'll take care of it. *flies*  
  
Demi-SS Venus: *turns and walks* *mad frowning*  
  
Aeris: *lands in front of her* Hey, Mina. It's me!  
  
Demi-SS Venus: *still walking*  
  
Aeris: I see you're not so intent on talking. *puts a hand on her shoulder* What's up.  
  
Demi-SS Venus: *about to grab her hand*  
  
Aeris: *hand goes immediately inside Venus*  
  
Demi-SS Venus: Ah!  
  
Botan: *freaked out* What is she doing?  
  
SS Moon: She must be getting rid of the evil in Venus's body. She takes it out with the victim being mortally hurt.  
  
SS Jupiter: Freaky if you ask me.  
  
Aeris: *pulls out the goo* *throws it up* SPIRIT GUN! *big blast comes out of her finger and hits the goo*  
  
Goo: *splits into bits*(except for a part which flew onto a near demon*)  
  
Demon: *feels it* *Stands up and walks away*  
  
SS Venus: *faints*  
  
Aeris: *catches her* I gotcha..I'll take you over to the girls. *helps her walk*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Koenma: That was some fight.  
  
Ogre: I'm going to have to agree.  
  
Kuwabara: It's hard to imagine...  
  
Yukina: Imagine what, Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: That Hiei actually get's lucky with a girl!  
  
*all fall off their seats* AH! *all groan*  
  
Shizuru: What kind of stupid question is that?! *Starts punching him down* Didn't I ever teach you not to ask dumb questions?! Huh?!  
  
Kuwabara: Ow! Ow! Okay! Yeah! I know! Stop it!  
  
Kurama: I'm glad Aeris was there.  
  
Jin: It seems like she changed a lot since the last time we all saw her, eh?  
  
Rinku: I think so too.  
  
Kuwabara: *stands up all bruised and has a black eye* *mumbles* I'm worried about Serena. Why isn't she waking up?  
  
Shizuru: That is a good question. Ever since we saw her go down she hasn't been moving a inch.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Eternal: *still sleeping in Yusuke's arms unconscious*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------=======  
  
What is the deal with her being unconscious? And now you know! I was seriously going to make Yusuke and Serena having another daughter and making Kuwabara say, " Urameshi got lucky twice?!" But I decided that since people like the Reenie and Hiei thing that I would do that. But you never know what I might put in future chapters... 


	12. Eternal finally wakes up!

Welcome to Chapter 12!! & just alittle advertisement here. Please read Millennium Destiny because it has 5 chapters but I would like people to read it!!! My other chance at a YGO fic. Well aren't you glad it's labor day tomorrow? I certainly am! I can't wait! But school on Tuesday...*shudders*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Aeris: Has she been like this for awhile now?  
  
Yusuke: Ever since she fought was a round ago.  
  
Piper: I think I may have an answer.  
  
Aeris: Dream looking?  
  
Piper: Exactly.  
  
Botan: Wow, she does have Reenie's brains.  
  
SS Moon: Oh don't tell me about it.  
  
Hiei: The power to reach people in dreams? Where did you get that power?  
  
Piper: Your demon species is a rare one with special powers and I just happened to get it from you!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Yusuke: Another I see no resemblance just quite yet.  
  
SS Moon: Oh do what you must to get my cousin awake, Piper.  
  
Piper: Alright...*sits in Indian style in front of her* *stops blinking*  
  
Botan: What happened?  
  
Aeris: She's using her mind to reach Eternal. So she can see what's the problem. So Reenie! How's that Super Sailor Moon costume fitting you?  
  
SS Moon: I'm used to it.  
  
Aeris: That's great! SO how are you and dating?  
  
SS Moon & Hiei: *both freeze up*  
  
Yusuke: *all happy* She was dating Hiei but suddenly now they're not speaking to each other! I say it's all Hiei's fault! *laughs*  
  
SS Moon: *annoyed* *slams his head down the ground*  
  
Aeris: Seriously? Oh wow. Never expected that from you two.  
  
SS Moon: Geez, sometimes I wish I wasn't made to age rapidly.  
  
Aeris: You'd rather be six years old again?  
  
SS Moon: If it helps. But I can't now. Somebody's just afraid to have people close to him! *glares at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *looks the other way*  
  
Koto: Would the next fighter's come up please?  
  
SS Mars: I think I'll go.  
  
SS Mercury: Are you sure?  
  
SS Mars: I promise I won't go to my demon side.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
**INSIDE SERENA'S DREAM**  
  
Serena: *in a black room* *crying*  
  
Piper: *appears* Serena?  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Piper: Why are you crying?  
  
Serena: The worst is coming.  
  
Piper: " The worst?"  
  
Serena: After I got attacked..a voice in my head said he was going to kill all my loved ones and the whole world..using my body.  
  
Piper: You can stop this can't you?  
  
Serena: How can I? he's going to use my body to do so. *looks at her* Who are you?  
  
Piper: I don't look familiar to you at all?  
  
Serena: Not really.  
  
Piper: Okay then. I am Piper. Your cousin's and Hiei's daughter.  
  
Serena: *eyes widen*  
  
Piper: Yeah, I know. Big shocker. Anyway, you have to wake up!  
  
Serena: But I'm scared to.  
  
Piper: But everyone out there thinks you're dead! A certain somebody that traveled back with me wants to see you.  
  
*an image of what's happening outside shows*  
  
Aeris: *sitting next to Piper's body*  
  
Serena: Oh my..*stands up* It's Aeris!  
  
Piper: Serena, you gotta wake up. Everyone's worried about you.  
  
Serena: What about that guy?  
  
Piper: We don't know who he really is but we will find out. Besides, from what I've heard. Mars is going up and if she wins and we obtain another win, we'll be going to the semi-finals! That means there will be a day before and we can all figure out what that person who was talking to you is. No come wake up? For Aeris?..if not for her..for Yusuke..he's been at your side since you fell unconscious.  
  
Serena: Yusuke is that worried about me.  
  
Piper: You had doubts?  
  
Serena: I did. *wipes tears* Okay. I'll wake up.  
  
*white flash*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Piper: *Starts blinking* AH..whoa.  
  
Aeris: So did you reach my mom?  
  
Piper: Yeah, she's coming back. She was scared but she's coming.  
  
Yusuke: *looks down at Eternal* Hey there.  
  
Eternal: *awake* Hi.  
  
Botan: Goodness, Serena! You all gave us a really big scare!  
  
Yusuke: *still holding Eternal*  
  
Eternal: I'm sorry guys, I was just having...*looks at Piper*  
  
Piper: *nods*  
  
Eternal: A really good dream that I didn't want it to go away just yet.  
  
Yusuke: Was I in it?  
  
Serena: Don't hold your breath, Urameshi. I had tons a guys around.  
  
Yusuke: *annoyed* What?! Were you dreaming about Jin?!  
  
SS Moon: She said guys you knuckle head. Jin must've been one of them.  
  
Yusuke: Stop playing with me!  
  
Botan: *starts laughing*  
  
Piper & Aeris: *both start laughing*  
  
Eternal: *starts laughing*  
  
Yusuke: I don't see what's so funny!  
  
Hiei: ME neither.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *looks* Hey! Hey! She's awake! Serena's awake! She's moving!  
  
Kayko: That's great!  
  
Jin: Wonderful news!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
So that's the end of that short chapter! & read and review!  
  
***LITTLE ADVERTISEMENT***Try reading me other slayers story once it's up! 


	13. We win! Onward to the SemiFinals!

Hello there! Here we are at the next chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating much. I've been busy with school and eating Tootsie Roll Pops. Lol, I've already has 2 I'm on my third one. ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Sailor Moon.  
  
Next chapter I may call...Alright! We're going to the Semi-Finals!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koto: Next we have Super Sailor Mars vs. Yokikoshi!  
  
Demi-Yokikoshi: *smirks*  
  
(I'm starting to grow and blank here. The infected people so far are Eternal, Jupiter, & I think that was it...If I mentioned other scouts just remind me. Thank you very much! )  
  
SS Mars: *ready*  
  
Eternal: *standing next to the scouts*  
  
Yusuke: *standing next to her * Why do I have a feeling we're going to win?  
  
SS Moon: That's because we always do.  
  
Hiei: You're so sure. Your winning streak should will break some day.  
  
SS Moon: *annoyed* Well that's some day you numb skull and we won't lose now!  
  
Koto: Begin!  
  
SS Mars: **lunges*  
  
Demi-Yokikoshi: *disappears*  
  
SS Mars: huh?  
  
Demi-Yokikoshi: *appears behind her with a katana* *strikes*  
  
SS Mars: *gets cut in the back* AH! *falls on knees*  
  
SS Moon: *panics* Oh come on! Get up!! Bahh!!!!  
  
Eternal: So if we win this we're in the semi-finals?  
  
SS Mercury: That's right!  
  
Botan: It's kind of exciting, isn't it? Making it to the semi-finals twice in a row? I'm just ecstatic!  
  
SS Venus: Gah...  
  
Koto: Ooh! And Yokikoshi catches Mars un-attended!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Jin: The little lass probably has something on here mind.  
  
Yukina: You really think so?  
  
======================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *growls* *fireball appears in hands*  
  
Demi-Yokikishi: *thinking*"That's it! Show my your true power Mars! That way I can take over your body as well! Once I get yours, that'll leave me 3 more to go!"  
  
SS Mars: *extends hands out with a big fireball extending* *starts twirling* MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!! *sends the fire*  
  
*fire turns into a bird*  
  
Demi-Yokikoshi: *fire surrounds him*  
  
Koto: Look now! The firebird has formed into like a cyclone around Yokikoshi! Will he ever get out?  
  
Demon: You go Sailor Mars!  
  
Demon #2: Ya!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
*pinks goo comes out of the fire cyclone*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Koenma: *panics* AH!  
  
Kuwabara: It's that pink goo again!  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Mars: *in the way*  
  
Eternal: Mars, look out!  
  
*pink goo enters Mars gash in the back*  
  
SS Mars: *Feels it* AH!! *starts screming*  
  
Eternal: What's wrong with her?!  
  
SS Jupiter: That mysterious pink goo!! DARN IT!  
  
Yokikoshi: *fire cyclone disappears* *faints*  
  
Demi-SS Mars: *calms*  
  
Koto: *looks at Yokikoshi* I think he's passed out, you guys. *clears throat* Which that means Super Sailor Mars takes the win for her team meaning the Sailor Scouts take the win going to the semi-finals!!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Koto: Stay tuned for a day after tomorrow until then!  
  
SS Mars: *chuckling to her self*  
  
SS Jupiter: I hope it's not just me...but I'm sensing some wrong, guys.  
  
Hiei: Don't worry. It isn't just you. I sense it myself.  
  
SS Moon: Me too.  
  
Yusuke: I don't sense nothin'.  
  
Eternal: Just make your body naturally aware of your surroundings around you then you'll sense it.  
  
Yusuke: I see! Yeah..it does feel evil.  
  
SS Moon: It feels like the same evil that was inside you Lita.  
  
SS Jupiter: You're kidding!  
  
Botan: I don't think she is.  
  
Eternal: *flies up*  
  
Yusuke: Serena! Where are you going?!  
  
Demi-SS Mars: *turns and walks*  
  
Eternal: *walks up to her* Mars?  
  
Demi-SS Mars: *looks at her with eyes glowing red* *smirks*  
  
Eternal: *steps back* *gasps*  
  
Demi-SS Mars: I've got you, Mars, and Jupiter and my disposal. Now all I need is Mercury, Venus and you're dear cousin! Await my return Serenity! *pink goo comes out of her and flies* *faints*  
  
Eternal: *Catches her* Hm...  
  
========================================================================  
  
***HOTEL ROOM***  
  
Serena: *face with band-aids on it* *arm wrapped around Yusuke's* You're kidding! That was our straight next fight in the row?  
  
Mina: *band-aid on her cheek* *head on Kurama's shoulder* That's right. They immediately made us fight.  
  
Lita: I tell ya, I'm thinkin' there's another guy out there to get us.  
  
Botan: But who could it be? Sakyo and Toguro are both dead. There's no other person who to suspect.  
  
Chibi: Chibi! Chibi! Chibi Chibi!  
  
Serena: *sits up straight* Hey you're right! I think it was him!  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
Reenie: Oh ho! I see! Maybe it was that Barton guy we saw on that video tape!  
  
Chibi: *agreeing* Chibi! Chi bi bi!  
  
Kuwabara: Sakyo's successor, huh?  
  
Raye: I think so too.  
  
Mina: Maybe he assigned some alien gooey creature to attack us out of no where with our open gashes or cuts right out there, eh?  
  
Kurama: You could be on to something.  
  
Ami: Can't that be cheating?  
  
Hiei: It's his tournament. He could do any thing to make you girls lose.  
  
Reenie: *annoyed* & you would just love to see that wouldn't you?  
  
Hiei: Would you get off my back?!  
  
Shizuru: You guys should stop worrying. You have all tonight and all tomorrow to think about this situation. I call we have a party tomorrow.  
  
Aeris: For what?  
  
Shizuru: For a new arrival of Piper of course.  
  
Piper: *Sweat drops* Oh Shizuru, I don't really think it's necessary.  
  
Reenie: Of course it should be necessary! You're my future kid and you deserve all the fun you get with your visit to the past.  
  
Hiei: Don't forget she's my future one too.  
  
Reenie: Oh was I talking to you? No.  
  
Piper: Oh come on guys! What are you two mad at anyway? Wait..I should know this one...  
  
Hiei: Well that's a sign of your genes kicking in.  
  
Reenie: *angry* Don't make me blast you right now!!  
  
Serena: Oh you guys...  
  
And that's the end of that chapter! Read and Review folks! No flamers please! 


	14. Raye's problem! Eternal Sailor Forms!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho alrighty?  
  
And for now on, I'm gunna be called Botan Jaganashi! Because I like Botan and I like Hiei and wouldn't that be cool if her name was that? I'm just a big fan of that couple.  
  
Little job I have for one of you readers: I'm starting to reach away from Genkai's world tournament so would any of you people who (to my readers) would like to be the co-author? Because I'm already working on another story...well actually 4 stories at once. But ya don't have to! You just have to be online most of the time..want more details just IM me.  
  
Raye's problem and New Eternal Sailors  
  
========================================================================  
  
***NEXT DAY***  
  
Eros: *pops poppers * YAY!  
  
Diana: *blows into the kazoo*  
  
Botan: Welcome to our group Piper!  
  
Piper: *sweat drops**nervous smile*  
  
Aeris: I'm sure she's obliged very much.  
  
Piper: *nods* Uh huh. Uh huh!  
  
Lita: Now we have another moon child we're expecting in the future.  
  
Hiei: *sitting at the window sill* Don't get your hopes up.  
  
Reenie: *annoyed* Can I kill you yet?! Because I would gladly do it. But Piper wouldn't be here right now so I won't.  
  
Piper: I wish you guys would stop fighting.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! Come on! The kid's here for awhile and that's all that matters.  
  
Shizuru: My, my. Are we getting sentimental little bro?  
  
Kuwabara: *blushes* NO! It's not like that! I'm just a decent person! *looks at Yukina and Lita laughing*  
  
Raye: *looking down*  
  
Yusuke: Where's Serena? I thought she would be here and the most talkative person here.  
  
Reenie: She's still sleeping. She's still tired from yesterday.  
  
Barton's voice: *telepathically to Raye* It's now my fire child.  
  
Demi-Raye: *eyes flicker red for a second* *stands* *walks*  
  
Mina: Where you going Raye?  
  
Demi-Raye: *Stops* I'm going to get Serena. *walks*  
  
Yusuke: Okay but if she's still sleeping don't wake her up! She'll get cranky!!  
  
Chibi: *scared* Chibi...  
  
Kurama: *senses* AH! There it is again!  
  
Kuwabara: What?  
  
Shizuru: That same energy that was present yesterday. I sense it too.  
  
Ami: Do you think it just passed by?  
  
Aeris: *stands up* *squints eyes*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *sleeping in her bed* *sprawls her self on her stomach* *yawns*  
  
Demi-Raye: *comes in*  
  
Barton: *talking to her telepathically* That's it my child, kill Neo-Queen Serenity...  
  
Demi-Raye: kill her... *walks over to her bed* *about to choke her*  
  
Serena: *sighs* *grunts**opens eyes and kicks Raye*  
  
Demi-Raye: *hits the wall* *gets up and growls*  
  
Serena: *jumps off of her bed* Who are you?  
  
Demi-Raye: Ya don't recognize me, Serena? I'm Raye, remember ?!  
  
Serena : No you're not.  
  
Demi-Raye : Oh come on ! You should know me.  
  
Serena: Of course Raye might scare me and do that choking while you sleep thing but she wouldn't really do it!  
  
Demi-Raye: *fangs showing* *lunges* AHH!!  
  
*gang bursts into the room*  
  
Hiei & Chuu: *both grab a hold of Raye*  
  
Chuu: Calm down there lass!  
  
Demi-Raye: *growling* *trying to get out*  
  
Kayko: *scared* What's wrong with her?  
  
Yusuke: *goes over to Serena* Are you alright?  
  
Serena: I'm fine. I was havin' a good sleep though.  
  
Jin: Were ya dreamin' 'bout me, then?  
  
Yusuke: *yells* KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Piper: *comes through the gang* Coming through!! I can get her back.  
  
Botan: What are you going to do?  
  
Piper: When I was 5, Raye taught me that trick where she exorcists evil spirits.  
  
Reenie: Oh! ...that trick with the paper?  
  
Piper: Ya!  
  
Aeris: Keep a good hold on her guys!  
  
Demi-Raye: *still trying to get free**growling*  
  
Shizuru: Hurry and get that evil spirit out of her. She's starting to drool.  
  
Piper: *holds charm between her 2 main fingers* EVIL SPIRIT!...DISPERSE!! *slaps the paper on her forehead*  
  
Demi-Raye: *body starts emitting black smoke* *faints*  
  
Kuwabara: *leans in* Did it work?  
  
*all almost fall*  
  
Yusuke: What do you think you idiot?!  
  
Aeris: I think Raye should rest here.  
  
Rinku: Let's go back to the party!!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
Serena: Guys, was there any special reason you two came here to the past to visit us?  
  
Aeris: Well for one I wanted to see you again...Serena. I wanted to know how you've been!  
  
Yusuke: Seriously? Was that the reason?  
  
Serena: *hits him over the head*  
  
Yusuke: *head smashed into the table*  
  
Serena: *angry* Of course it is you idiot!  
  
Aeris: *Sweat drops* & I missed this. You guys hardly do this in the future.  
  
Piper: *nervous smile* Oh! Yeah! Future Serenity and my mommy wanted to give you scouts something. *reaches into bag* *Takes out 4 lockets* It's only for the outer scouts of course.  
  
Lita: *picks one up* What are they?  
  
Ami: They look like more lockets!  
  
Aeris: That's exactly what they are. I won't say whom but a descendant of you Ami-  
  
Ami: huh?  
  
Aeris: Created those. The ones with the symbols are the ones that belong to you for.  
  
Serena: *takes Raye's * I'll take Raye's since she's sleeping.  
  
Mina: What are these exactly?  
  
Piper: They're eternal lockets. They'll all transform you to your most Eternal final forms. For example, Raye was Just Sailor Mars, then Super Sailor Mars, now when she uses the locket, she'll be Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
Aeris: They'll give you more power and you'll get new techniques along with it. You should be able to win the semi-finals and the finals with this.  
  
Hiei: That is if you get there.  
  
Reenie: *gets annoyed*  
  
Serena: Now don't you start.  
  
& that's the end of that chapter! Thanks for reading! 


	15. The SemiFinals begin! 2 more left to inf...

Hello and welcome to Chapter 15!! YAY!!!!!  
  
Just to note: I like calling the characters by their English spelling so if you don't like it then I suggest you don't read my Yu YU stories.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Semi-Finals Begin!!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***LOCKER ROOM***  
  
*Botan, Eternal & SS Moon waiting outside the doors*  
  
Eternal: Are you girls done or what?  
  
ES(Eternal Sailor=remember that!) Venus: Uh...we don't want to come out.  
  
ES Jupiter: Zipper problems.  
  
SS Moon: Zipper?  
  
Botan: How can there be a zipper? It's a magically formed sailor suit!  
  
Eternal: At least one of you come out so I can see!  
  
*girls whispering*  
  
ES Mercury: Alright! I'll go. You can stop pushing! *wearing sort of like a greek goddess outfit with the lacey sandals, her planet symbol on her forehead and angel wings on back**comes out*  
  
Botan, Eternal, & SS Moon: *all surprised*  
  
ES Mercury: Is it hideous?  
  
Botan: I can see the greek outfit and the sandals but I'm really not seeing the angel wings.  
  
ES Venus: *comes out with the others* What do you expect? *angel wings move* They're actually apart of us. I knew that when I pulled one of Lita's feathers out.  
  
ES Jupiter: *rubs wing* & that really hurt!!  
  
ES Mars: Oh stop complaining! We're going to decide who's going to fight first.  
  
ES Mercury: Well, I'll go.  
  
SS Moon: & I guess it's you and me Serena.  
  
Eternal: Right and who's the last victim?  
  
ES Venus: I guess that'll be me.  
  
Juri: *from outside* Hello sports fans and welcome to the Dark Tournament Semi-Finals! You may remember me from almost 2 years ago and I have hosted when the Sailor Scouts won the last one!  
  
Koto: Alas, AGAIN!  
  
*demons behind her scared*  
  
Koto: I AM IN THIS COMMENTATOR'S BOX!!  
  
Juri: Probably because you're not as enthusiastic as me.  
  
Koto: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Juri: *sweat drops* Let's start this thing, shall we?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Aeris: Do you two know who we're up against?  
  
Ogre: If you're also talking to him he wasn't really watching the fight.  
  
Koenma: YES I WAS! *clears throat* Yes I have seen who we're up against, Aeris.  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Koenma: They look like an all (looking like Frieza) lizard team and their deadliest weapon is their tails!  
  
Ogre: It was so horrifying to watch! *whimpers*  
  
Koenma: Oh being such a baby.  
  
Yusuke: Now only we can see that happen to you, toddler.  
  
Koenma: *growling*  
  
Rinku: This team may be pretty powerful.  
  
Hirtz: You think bro?  
  
Rinku: *nods*  
  
Chibi: *in Kurama's lap* *Watching*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Juri: Let me introduce the challengers!! So here we have in this corner! Team Cuzack!  
  
*demons booing*  
  
Demi-Okoori, Utaru, & Redwing: *all eyes glow red*  
  
Juri: & Our wonderful team who's been winning all throw out the week! THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!  
  
*demons start cheering*  
  
*door opens*  
  
*girls start stepping out*  
  
*all gasp*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Piper: *happy* hey! It actually turned out good for them!  
  
Aeris: Awesome!  
  
Kuwabara: *looking**speechless* They look like angels!  
  
Aeris: Junior did some pretty impressive stuff!  
  
Jin: Junior?  
  
Aeris: *covers her mouth* Eep!  
  
Piper: *annoyed* What a blabber mouth.  
  
Kurama: I believe that was a remark that you would usually say Hiei. Piper is indefinitely yours.  
  
Hiei: *growls* Kurama!  
  
Yusuke: That's some pretty impressive stuff.  
  
Touya: We might just win this!  
  
Chuu: *nods*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
ES Jupiter: *yells* HEY! NO NEED TO GET QUIET YOU GUYS! IT'S A DIFFERENT FORM OF OUR POWERS! WE HAVE NEW ONES NOW TO KICK BUTT!!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
SS Moon: You always know how to get the crowd going Lita!  
  
ES Jupiter: *scratches head* Aw shucks! It's in my genes!  
  
*both teams step up*  
  
*both staring each other in the eyes*  
  
ES Mars: *telepathically to the girls* "They look like rough looking lizards."  
  
ES Mercury: *telepathically*"You girls think we could beat these guys?"  
  
Eternal: *telepathically*"I'm sure we can if we really tried."  
  
SS Moon: *nods*  
  
Juri: From the looks in each other's eyes, I can tell these two teams are raring to tear each other apart!!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Juri: Now let's get started, eh?  
  
Koto: Due to the ecstatic fame of the Sailor Scouts, they get to choose how they get to fight! Let's see who goes against who!  
  
Juri: Scout team, who's going first?  
  
ES Mercury: *raises a hand up* That'll be me.  
  
Juri: SO it's...uh-do you still have Super next to Sailor?  
  
ES Mercury: We're called Eternal Sailors so say Eternal dear Juri.  
  
Juri: Right! We have Eternal Sailor Mercury vs...you chose Mercury.  
  
ES Mercury: *grunts and frowns at the opposing team* I choose...*points at Okoori* Him.  
  
Demi-Okoori: *smirks*(short desc: a green version of Frieza)  
  
Juri: Our battle line up is about to begin! Super- I MEAN Eternal Sailor Mercury vs. Okoori! Let's begin this battle shall we? *Runs*  
  
*both teams walk back to the edge*  
  
*crowd cheering*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kuwabara: *senses* Oh!  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong with you now?  
  
Shizuru: Constipated, Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: NO! WOULD YOU STOP TALKING GROSS STUFF LIKE THAT?! I just sensed that same energy we've been sensing for awhile again.  
  
Aeris: He's right. It's strong...  
  
Piper: *nods*Mmm.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Demi-Okoori: *fangs showing and eyes glowing red* *evil laughter*  
  
ES Mercury: *worried**smirks* This doesn't scare me! You're just laughing! *lunges and kicks him down*  
  
Demi-Okoori: *falls and lands on his back hard*  
  
Scouts & Botan: *all bored*  
  
Botan: Well that was a lame attempt.  
  
Juri: *not surprised look* We all expected that attack!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kayko: *sweat drops* Even for a muscly-looking lizard like him may not stand a chance against Ami.  
  
Yusuke: *nervous chuckle**Sweat drops* Right.  
  
========================================================================  
  
ES Mercury: *walks up to Okoori's body* He so didn't put up a fight, did he?  
  
Demi-Okooshi: *grabs her leg*  
  
ES Mercury: *panics*  
  
Demi-Okooshi: *throws her up*  
  
ES Mercury: *body flying up* Hey! This is nonsense! *powers up and floats*  
  
Demi-Okooshi: *holds two hands back* In-heo-heo-  
  
Scouts & Botan: WHAT?!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Everyone in the VIP Box: WHAT?!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Demi-Okoori: HAAA!!! *sends 2 big powerful blasts which combine into one head towards Mercury*  
  
ES Mercury: *in a state of fear* *gets affected by the blast**Starts screaming*  
  
Scouts: *all panicking*  
  
ES Venus: & she didn't even get a chance to use her new powers!!  
  
ES Mercury: *cuts appearing all over her body* AH!!!  
  
*pink goo comes out of Okoori and enters her body and back out*  
  
ES Mercury: *gasps* *gets a hold of herself* *blue energy wave forms in her hands* ICE-WAVE!! *Sends a huge blue energy wave surrounded in ice*  
  
Okoori: *gets affected* I don't even know what happened!!! *body disentagrates*  
  
*light fades*  
  
ES Mercury: *lands*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Koenma: Did any if you happened to see what happened in that cyclone of yellow light?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Koenma: Me neither.  
  
========================================================================  
  
ES Mercury: *falls to her knees due to exhaustion*  
  
Juri: As we can see here there is so sign of Okoori so I proclaim Eternal Sailor Mercury the winner!!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Koto: You heard it death fans! Eternal Sailor Mercury is the first winner and the first to achieve a win for their team! Why am I getting the feeling that wasn't a surprise?  
  
ES Mercury: *gets up* *starts walking slowly to the others*  
  
Eternal: One of you go help her.  
  
Botan: I'm on it. *climbs the ring*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Barton: *Watching from another VIP box* *smirks*  
  
Yukor: *a human looking bus boy* *walks up to him* Sir! *bows*  
  
Barton: *smirks* Everything is going as planned. As soon as Venus and Super Sailor are infected I can truly have some fun. *evil chuckle*  
  
That's the ending for that one! My bro needs to use the computer so I hope you read and review! 


	16. It's all over! The beginning of the new ...

Alright, I'm going to see if I can get 2 more chapters in day before I get kicked off the comp.  
  
Plans start Earlier than planned!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Juri: Next! Who would like to go next from Team Cuzack!  
  
Demi-Utaru: *step up*  
  
Juri: Okay, pick your opponent!! Or opponents...  
  
Demi-Utaru: (short desc: a blue looking Frieza guy) I pick those moon children.  
  
SS Moon: You could say our names pally!  
  
Eternal: Yeah!  
  
*both step up*  
  
ES Jupiter: Hey Botan-  
  
Botan: *looks at her*  
  
ES Jupiter: I've been meaning to ask, if one of them gets knocked out or dies-  
  
ES Venus: Jupiter!!!  
  
ES Mercury: She's talking hypothetically!  
  
ES Jupiter: *thinking*"Yeah...I am" Could the other one of the tag tean still participate?  
  
Botan: Good question. I think I'll go ask fox-girl at the commentating booth. *runs*  
  
Koenma: *grunts* That's it! I'm going down there! *hops off the seat*  
  
Ogre: But why sir?  
  
Koenma: *POP**turns into Teenage Koenma*  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: AH!  
  
Teenage Koenma: I'm going down there Ogre.  
  
Chibi: Chibi! *hops off of Kurama's lap and runs over to Koenma* *tugs on his pant leg* Chibi! Chibi Chibi!  
  
Teenage Koenma: *sighs* I guess I can bring you too. *picks her up* Let's go Ogre.  
  
Ogre: Right!  
  
Yusuke: I'm going to.  
  
*Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Hirtz, Rinku, Jin, Touya and Chuu all follow*  
  
Shizuru: It's men bonding hour. Hey! It's only us 3 girls in this big VIP box all to ourselves! *walks* I'll go look for some snacks.  
  
Kayko: *sweat drops* She certainly is getting used to this isn't she?  
  
Yukina: *nervous smile* *nods* Mhm.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*guys walking*  
  
Ogre: Why have a sudden urge to go out there, Koenma sir?  
  
Teenage Koenma: I have a feeling that there won't be a semi-finals even if the girls win.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Botan: *comes running back*  
  
ES Mars: Well?  
  
Botan: With enough fashion tips to make my hair a different color I finally got her to tell me that it's still legal if either Serena or Reenie fall out of the ring.  
  
ES Jupiter: Oh good! So we're still in the game!  
  
Koto: Here we have it folks! Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon vs. Utaru! If they win, then it takes one more win after this and onto the finals!!  
  
Juri: Begin!!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both ready*  
  
Demi-Utaru: *eyes glowing red* *powers up*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: huh?  
  
Demi-Utaru: *glows yellow and splits into 2*  
  
Juri: Well isn't this exciting! Utaru has split into two and so it's double the fun!!  
  
Demi-Utarus( that doesn't sound like what you think it is so don't think about it!! ): *both lunge with punches and kicking*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both blocking **both struggling to block*  
  
Demi-Utarus: *both use their tails and grab the girls around their necks*  
  
Eternal: *getting choked*  
  
SS Moon: *trying to breath*  
  
Demi-Utaru #1: This was easier than I thought. Master should be pleased!  
  
Demi-Utaru #2: *nods*  
  
SS Moon: Master?! *opens eyes* *screams and powers up* AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Demi-Utaru #2: *gets blown away*  
  
SS Moon: *holds hand up at the other Utaru* *energy wave appears and cuts the tail off*  
  
Eternal: *lands on her knees* *starts coughing*  
  
SS Moon: *gets the piece of tail off of her* Are you alright?  
  
Eternal: Yeah. *rubs neck* Let's waste these 2 scum bags!  
  
SS Moon: *nods*  
  
Demi-Utaru #1: *swipes tail on SS Moon's back*  
  
SS Moon: AH! *2 gashes appear on her back* *holds in pain*  
  
Eternal: Reenie!  
  
SS Moon: I'm fine. Just get your turn to fight. *gets up slowly*  
  
*guys coming running out*  
  
ES Jupiter: What are you all doing here?!  
  
Kurama: Koenma said something about not being a finals.  
  
ES Venus: WHAT?! You don't believe we can win this thing? I can show you! When I'm up!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Mina, what's that big scratch on your shoulder?  
  
ES Venus: *looks* DAH! How did that get there?!  
  
Eternal: *eternal tier appears in hands* *tier extends* *lunges at them* *Starts hitting them over the head with it* DON'T EVER GIVE GASHES TO MY COUSIN! ONLY ME!! YOU UNDERSTAND! HI-YA!  
  
Yusuke: *sweat drops**groans* Now what kind of lame attack is that?  
  
Ogre: I've never seen her use her eternal tier like that.  
  
SS Moon: Serena!  
  
Demi-Utuarus: *both smirk* *both join back into one*  
  
Eternal: HA! So I got you to go back to the original you, huh?  
  
Demi-Utaru: Yes, you did. *grabs her by the throat*  
  
Eternal: *getting choked*  
  
Yusuke: DAH!  
  
Teenage Koenma: And you can't help her now!  
  
Demi-Utaru: NOW! *pink goo comes out of him and splits into two*  
  
*one enters SS Moon*  
  
SS Moon: *feeling it* AH!!  
  
Hiei: No!!!  
  
*other hits ES Venus smack into her shoulder*  
  
ES Venus: *gets knocked into Kurama* *feeling it*  
  
Kurama: *panics*  
  
*goos go fully inside them*  
  
Utaru: *faints*  
  
*demons murmuring*  
  
Koto: It's that same pink goo we've been seeing all through out the tournament...  
  
Juri: What is that stuff?  
  
ES Mercury: Venus, are you okay?  
  
Botan: Talk to us!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Barton: *smirks* *evil chuckle* AWAKEN MY CHILDREN!  
  
Demi-Eternal: *looks up with eyes glowing red*  
  
Demi-ES Mars, Jupiter, & Mercury: *all eyes glowing red*  
  
Demi-SS Moon:*stands up with eyes glowing red*  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *opens eyes with eyes glowing red*  
  
*all shocked and step back*  
  
Kuwabara: What the heck is wrong with her?!  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *smiles with fangs showing* *screams and powers up*  
  
*gang except the sailors get blown away*  
  
Yusuke: *gets up*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *starts laughing evily with fangs showing*  
  
Yusuke: Serena?!  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *smirks*  
  
Hiei: AH! No not you Reenie!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Aeris: *panics*  
  
Piper: My mom! Serena! *both run*  
  
Kayko: Wait for us!  
  
Aeris: No way! You 3 stay here! It could be dangerous!  
  
Shizuru: She's right. Stay here Kayko.  
  
Aeris: *Runs*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, & Mars: *all fly onto the ring*  
  
Chuu: What are you lassies doing?  
  
*demi-scouts turn facing the audience*  
  
Juri: *Scared* What's going on?!  
  
Koto: It seems like the sailor scouts could be doing some sort of victory dance?  
  
Chibi Serena: *shows up on screen with sweat drops*  
  
Barton: *comes flying down* Well done my ladies.  
  
Teenage Koenma: He was the one who was infecting them!  
  
Kuwabara: Infected?! Infected with what?!  
  
Barton: Why, I infected them with me of course. So they can become my slaves and getting rid of the world! *voice like Baby's(from GT)* Now, my slaves of the stars, BLOW UP THIS STADIUM with everyone in it!  
  
Demi-Sailors: *eyes still glowing red* *all nod*  
  
*all turn facing each other in a circle* *all hold hands up* **big energy wave forms in the middle*  
  
Koto: I'm not standing around here because I don't want to die! *runs out screaming*  
  
Juri: *running with her microphone* ALL BEINGS FOR THEMSELVES!!  
  
*energy wave gets bigger and heads up to the sky*  
  
*EXPLOSION!*  
  
I don't know if that's a cliffhanger or not but that's the ending of that one! 


	17. The Plan to get the Sacred Water and to ...

Here we are at chapter....16 I think? I'm so listening to music rock now some I'm bopping my head to it. Lol, kinda crazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu HAkusho!!  
  
Yusuke: *eyes closed**covering himself*  
  
ES Uranus: hey, Yusuke! Open your eyes!  
  
Yusuke: *opens eyes* huh?  
  
*others open their eyes*  
  
Kayko: Where are we?  
  
ES Saturn: You all are out our house! Make yourselves comfortable!  
  
Teenage Koenma: What a nifty trip.  
  
Shizuru: How did we get here? Last time I remember, we were all going to die.  
  
ES Pluto: We came before the stadium exploded and got you all out.  
  
Botan: Did you get some of the audience?  
  
ES Uranus: Uh...we did the best we could. Don't worry. Those 2 announcers are alright.  
  
Botan: *crosses arm* Hmph! Like I care for that fox-girl!  
  
Kurama: You 4 have those updated lockets.  
  
ES Pluto: Of course!  
  
Kuwabara: *looks around* Enough with this talk! Lita isn't here!  
  
Kayko: The others too!  
  
*outers look down*  
  
Yusuke: What? What?! You girls are looking like something bad has happened!  
  
ES Neptune: We wish we could get them back. But Barton has them controlled pretty good.  
  
Yusuke: Whatta ya mean pretty good?!  
  
ES Neptune: We don't think there's a way to get them back.  
  
Hiei: Wait a second! Before we talk about their demise, who is this Barton person in the first place? All we know is that he's Sakyo's successor.  
  
Luna: That's a very good question. Barton happens to be a tuffle.  
  
Kuwabara: A tuffle? Is that some sort of cookie?  
  
*all glare at him*  
  
Shizuru: Could you get serious?!  
  
Luna: *annoyed* No, Tufflles aren't cookies, Kuwabara. They're a very rare species that became extinct such a very LONG LONG time ago. How Barton seems the only survivor, we are not sure.  
  
Artemis: We're sure that, that human form he takes isn't his true form! He was the one entering the scouts through every battle!  
  
Jin: So you're saying that , Barton was that pink goo that was inside the opposing team and only came out when either they had a gash, scratch or powered up?  
  
Yusuke: Oh look who became smart.  
  
Artemis: Exactly.  
  
Teenage Koenma: I got it!  
  
Ogre: Got what?  
  
Teenage Koenma: A way that the girls can turn get back to normal!  
  
Botan: Then spill!  
  
Teenage Koenma: In the depths of my palace, There's treasures from every where in the world and one of them happens to be sacred water!  
  
Kurama: What does this "sacred water" do?  
  
Teenage Koenma: He or she who happens to be infected with anything evil, if they get at least a sip of it, the evil will come out of them and BAM! They're back.  
  
Ogre: But that treasure room is REALLY REALLY deep in the palace! It'll take 4 days just to get to all the way down! Probably by then the world's going to be in ashes and that room'll act like a bomb shelter!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Not if we fly!  
  
Ogre: Huh?!  
  
Aeris: What are you suggesting?  
  
Teenage Koenma: For the time being, I'll take Piper and Aeris back with me to my palace while the rest of you go fight Barton and the evil scouts.  
  
*all except Hiei and Kurama fall*  
  
Yusuke: *sits up* What are they going to do?!  
  
Teenage Koenma: Duh. They're going to get the sacred water. They both have moon blood in them. They can fly at high speeds. And Piper meaning she has Hiei's speed, she can get the water twice as fast!  
  
Piper: True!  
  
Hiei: *grunts*  
  
Chuu: But how would you know where to find them?  
  
ES Saturn: I think I know!  
  
*all look at her*  
  
ES Uranus: What?  
  
ES Saturn: When we were carrying you guys out of there we saw them fly east of the island. They must be going out some where.  
  
Kuwabara: Well that solves that problem. The only problem is, how are we going to get all that way?! I don't have enough money now for a freaken bus ride!  
  
ES Pluto: Calm down Kuwabara. Easy. We can make you all who can't fly, fly with us.  
  
Yusuke: You can?  
  
ES Neptune: It's all part of the new power of these Eternal Sailor Suits.  
  
Sorry for that short chapter but I really have to go get off the computer cuz my bro kicked me off again! NOOOO!!!!  
  
Review!! 


	18. Fighting against the ones you Love

Welcome my readers!! To Chapter 18!!  
  
*all in the sky*  
  
Kuwabara: *looking down* Man, that's a long way down!  
  
Hiei: Then don't look down!  
  
Yusuke: Alright! Where we headed?  
  
ES Uranus: I guess we could head back to the blown up island and go east from there. Who's really good with coordinates anyway?  
  
ES Neptune: I am.  
  
ES Uranus: Then maybe you could lead us?  
  
Jin: Then let's go already!  
  
*all fly*  
  
Kayko: *watching with Yukina, Shizuru, Hirtz, Rinku, & the cats* Be careful guys.  
  
Luna: Bring the scouts back in one piece.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
**A BIG CRATER WITH A FLOATING THRONE IN THE MIDDLE**  
  
*scouts all gathered around the crater*  
  
*sky is red and thunder is crashing*  
  
Barton: *reading ES Mars's mind**seeing the gang coming their way* *takes his hand off* Thank you my child!  
  
Demi-ES Mars: *bows* *floats down*  
  
Barton : Listen up my children !  
  
*all look at him*  
  
Barton: We have some special playmates for you all coming here soon to rescue you all. Especially that Urameshi kid. Eternal!  
  
Demi-Eternal: *growls*  
  
Barton: Take care of him!  
  
Demi-Eternal: *nods*  
  
Barton: Super Sailor, you shall take care of that fire demon.  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *nods*  
  
Barton: Venus! You have Kurama and Jupiter has that idiotic human boy!  
  
Demi-ES Venus & Jupiter: *both bow*  
  
Barton : And for the rest of my children. You both can play who with ever you want. I will get the rest of the scouts and those others. *starts to laugh evilly*  
  
Demi-Scouts: *all smirk with the fangs showing*  
  
========================================================================  
  
**SPIRIT WORLD**  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *both waiting outside an office*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Piper & Aeris: *both come out with their hair over their heads*  
  
Piper: I never knew your dad was way friendly. *fixes hair*  
  
Aeris: Does he do this to every one he do this to you all the time?  
  
Ogre: Oh you should see when Koenma does something bad.  
  
Koenma: This way ladies!  
  
*all follow*  
  
Ogre: Hey wait for me!  
  
*all walk over to a door*  
  
Koenma: *jumps up and opens the door*  
  
*all see a dark room*  
  
Koenma: Be careful with the first step! It's a doozy!  
  
Ogre: *annoyed* No kidding. It's a 100 foot drop.  
  
Piper: *groans* Oh man.  
  
Aeris: Let's go. *flies down*  
  
Piper: *flies after her*  
  
Aeris: *voice echoing as she goes down* Ya know, it wouldn't hurt to put some torches in her for light!!  
  
Piper: Ah! Aeris, your foot was just in my mouth!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*gang flying*  
  
ES Uranus: we just flew by the island so east it is!  
  
ES Pluto: East everyone!  
  
*all shift*  
  
Chuu: I see red clouds ahead! Are you sure we're going the right way, lassies?  
  
ES Saturn: We're pretty sure.  
  
ES Neptune: That must be Barton.  
  
Barton: *still sitting on his throne*  
  
*demi-scouts lined up in floating in front of him*  
  
Barton: Here comes your play mates now.  
  
*gang stops*  
  
Yusuke: We finally found you!  
  
Kuwabara: Why don't you let the girls go?! They did nothing to you!  
  
Barton: Oh I know the inner scouts didn't but the lunarians did.  
  
Hiei: The lunarians. They did nothing to you!  
  
Kurama: The moon people were a peaceful race until your race came and turned them against each other!  
  
Barton: All Lunarians must die. That means when my children kill all of you, Eternal and Super Sailor Moon shall be the next in line! Then if I'm in a good mood, their friends would be happy to join them!  
  
*all mad*  
  
Barton: Oh, you want to fight is that it? Well then, you see them children. There's all your play mates. Knock yourself out but don't kill yourself yet! I want to do that! Go on the ground if you will!  
  
*all land except for the outers*  
  
Demi-Scouts: *all lunge with fangs showing*  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter: *lunges at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: AH! *moving out of the way*  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *lunges at Kurama*  
  
Kurama : *grabs her wrists*  
  
Demi-ES Venus : *growls in his face*  
  
Demi-SS Moon : *smirking at Hiei* *lunges*  
  
Hiei: *dodging everyone of her blows* I know the real Reenie is much faster than this!  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *getting angry* *head butts him*  
  
Hiei: *falls* AH!  
  
*other scouts attack the others while the outers fight with Barton*  
  
Yusuke: *looking around speechless*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *lands* *snarling*  
  
Yusuke: *turns* Ah! Serena!  
  
Demi-Eternal: *growling* Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke: *tough*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *starts walking towards him* MUST KILL-*lunges* YUSUKE URAMESHI!  
  
Yusuke: I hate to do this! *elbows her down*  
  
Eternal: *falls on her stomach* *Gets up quickly*  
  
Yusuke: *thinking*" Those girls better hurry up with that water. I don't want to go to extreme measures against an innocent girl!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Will Aeris and Piper make it all the way down in time?  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both flying down*  
  
Aeris: *holds hand out* *a ball of light appears*  
  
Piper: That helps!  
  
And will they find the sacred water to save their future mothers and friends?  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Demi-Eternal: *growling in front of Yusuke*  
  
And will Yusuke have to use all his strength against the one he loves?  
  
Yusuke & Demi-Eternal: *both lunge with a punch*  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode(or chapter) of Being Strong to the limits! ( I got that DBZ narration in me) 


	19. Do we still need the sacred water?

Sorry about the cliffies folks! Don't you wish they should just die? Lol. Well anyway, I'm here to bring you another chapter before I go to school this morning.  
  
Disclaimer : You already probably know it by now....  
  
=========================================================================  
  
**1 HOUR LATER**  
  
Aeris: *tired* *falling asleep and waking up* huh? *falls asleep*  
  
Piper: *looks back* Idiot!! *kicks her head*  
  
Aeris: AH! *holds her head*  
  
Piper: *catches the light ball* I'm thinking we're almost there.  
  
Aeris: Why don't we just use instant transmission?  
  
Piper: *stops to a screeching halt*  
  
Aeris: *knocks into her*  
  
Piper: Why didn't you just say so? I swear, you act like your future dad.  
  
Aeris: Well so do you!  
  
Piper: *grabs her hand*  
  
*both disappear*  
  
========================================================================  
  
(I'm so awful at making battle scenes)  
  
Hiei: *kicks SS Moon to the ground* *takes his katana out*  
  
Kurama: Hiei are you insane?! *dodging Venus's love chain*  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
Kurama: That's Reenie! You might kill her!  
  
Hiei: It'll only injure her, so what's the big --  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *(I almost said lick, lol) kicks him in the face*  
  
Hiei: *falls on his back*  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter: *lightning sword appears in her hands* *growls*  
  
Kuwabara: *holding his spirit sword* So you wanna play swords, huh?! Well we can do that! *lunges with his*  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter: *blocks with her thunder sword* *struggling*  
  
Kuwabara: Too strong for ya, eh? *laughs victoriously* *gets kicked in the stomach* *falls to his knees holding his stomach* Now that was touch.  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter: *smirking*  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *smirking* *throwing her love chain at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *throws his rose whip*  
  
*both whips get intertwined together*  
  
Kurama: *struggling to pull his*  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *struggling to pull hers* huh?  
  
**MINA'S MEMORIES**  
  
*Mina meeting Kurama's parents*  
  
*Mina singing at a show and Kurama watching*  
  
*Mina sick and Kurama being right there at her side*  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *shakes her head* *let's go of her whip and holds her head in pain*  
  
Kurama: Hm?  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *face keeps changing from normal to demon looking* *holding in pain*  
  
Kurama: *thinking* "I get it! Mina's starting to remember her memories! She's fighting inside! The sacred water may not be needed after all!"  
  
========================================================================  
  
**BASEMENT**  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both appear* *both cover their nose and mouths*  
  
Aeris: *from under her mouth* Oh my-! Ugh!  
  
Piper: It smells like rotten eggs down here! Let's look for some sort of fancy vile or pitcher or whatever.  
  
Aeris: *nods*  
  
*both look around*  
  
Piper: What did Koenma keep down here that had to be all the way down in this rotten egg smelly basement?  
  
Aeris: Probably some things he wanted to keep secret. Hm? A painting? *puts light ball next to it* *starts laughing out loud*  
  
Piper: *holding a light ball* What is it? *comes next to her* Hm? *starts laughing out loud with her*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chuu: *blocking ES Mercury's attacks* Hey! What's her problem?  
  
Kuwabara: That's what I would like to know! *struggles to block Jupiter's thunder sword*  
  
Demi-ES Venus: *holding her head in pain*  
  
Kurama: I think she's starting to remember some of her memories before this happened! That's why her face keeps changing!  
  
Barton: *up in the air with the inners* Don't worry my child! *holds hand out* You'll be back! *sends his own energy*  
  
Kurama: *looks and panics* *moves Venus out of the way*  
  
*light explosion*  
  
Barton: How dare you, you no good Yoko!  
  
Kurama: *covering Venus*  
  
ES Venus: *breathing slowly* *groans* You can get off of me now.  
  
Kurama: huh? *slowly looks at her*  
  
ES Venus: I'll be fine for now.  
  
Kurama: You're back!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Aeris: *trying to calm down* Okay! Enough with the laughing, let's get serious!  
  
Piper: *nods*  
  
*both start looking around*  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both holding in the laughter*  
  
Aeris: hey! I think this is it!  
  
Piper: *walks over to her* Let me see! It does look fancy. Koenma said it would look fancy. Grab it and let's go.  
  
Aeris: *holds breath* *grabs it*  
  
Piper: *touches her shoulder* *both disappear*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Koenma: *looks down*  
  
Ogre: *looks down with him* You think they made it sir?  
  
Koenma: Hopefully, they did.  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both appear laughing happily*  
  
Koenma & Ogre: *both get startled*AH!!  
  
Aeris: We found it! Is this it? *hands it to Koenma*  
  
Koenma: You got it doll! Now let's go see your future moms and friends!  
  
========================================================================  
  
They did it! They found it! They found the water! But Kurama may have a plan and the sacred water may not be used after all! Venus already got ahold of her self but for how long until Barton can get her under his control again? & Where's Serena and Yusuke's battle? I haven't mentioned there's huh?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yusuke: *getting tired*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *getting tired*  
  
Yusuke: Serena...I know this isn't you...you have to remember me...  
  
Demi-Eternal: huh?  
  
***SERENA'S MEMORY***  
  
*Serena as Sailor Cosmos and Yusuke running after her*  
  
*Yusuke making fun of her hair*  
  
*Her and Yusuke as kids*  
  
*Yusuke yelling at the gang to save her*  
  
*Yusuke and her walking to school together*  
  
*all of them waving good bye to Aeris*  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
Demi-Eternal: *holds her head in pain* *falls to her knees* no!!  
  
Yusuke: *smiles weakly*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *pounding on the ground to hold in the pain*  
  
========================================================================  
  
& with the memories Serena remembered will she turn back as Venus did? Just stay tune for the next chapter!!  
  
Another cliffie!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. The Ultimate Battle Begins

Here we are at Chapter 20! Good gravy!!  
  
Demi-Eternal: *holding in pain*  
  
Barton: *explodes the girls away*  
  
Inner scouts: *all fall to the ground*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh no! They're defeated! I don't think we could win this you guys!  
  
Barton: *lands on his feet* You can't take my children away from me! * holds up his hand and powers up*  
  
Demi-Eternal & ES Venus: *eyes glow red*  
  
Kurama : What ?!  
  
Yusuke : The memories didn't work !  
  
Barton: OF course it didn't work you fool! As long as I'm still alive, they're still under my control!  
  
Teenage Koenma: *floating with Aeris and Piper* (imagine this, he could do this too) *sends his own energy blast*  
  
Barton: *gets affected in the back* *turns* huh?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *holding the sacred water pitcher* They won't be controlled for long!  
  
Barton: *lunges at him*  
  
Teenage Koenma: *throws it to Aeris* Catch!  
  
Aeris: *catches it*  
  
Piper: What about you?!  
  
Teenage Koenma: I'll keep this guy busy! You just get that water to the girls! *flies*  
  
Barton: *flies after him* Get back here!  
  
Aeris: Hey! Future dad! *lands with Piper*  
  
Yusuke: You got the water!  
  
Aeris: Yeah! Do us a favor and make the scouts temporarily unconscious so we can give this to them!  
  
Chuu: *holding ES Mars back* Hey! Over here! I got one of 'em over here!  
  
Demi-ES Mars: *growling* *trying to get out*  
  
Piper: Keep the others busy! *runs over to her with Aeris*  
  
Aeris: *takes the top piece off* Got to get her to drink this. Could somebody open her mouth?  
  
Touya: *grabs Mars mouth and opens it* That's a mighty pair of fangs she has there!  
  
Chuu: Quick Aeris! I can't hold the lass for ever!  
  
Aeris: Okay...*pours a few little droplets in her mouth*  
  
Demi-ES Mars: *starts coughing*  
  
Chuu : *let's her go*  
  
Demi-ES Mars : *body starts smoking* *holding head in pain* *screaming*  
  
Aeris: *puts the top back on*  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *lunges at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *moves out of the way*  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *lunges again*  
  
Hiei: *grabs her by her arms*  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *struggling*  
  
***REENIE'S MEMORY***  
  
*Reenie first hanging out with Hiei in a tree*  
  
*Reenie sleeping next to Hiei*  
  
*Hiei looks like he's going to move*  
  
*hiei stays and falls asleep next to her*  
  
*Demons lunging at SS Moon*  
  
*Hiei comes and scares them away*  
  
*Reenie hugging Hiei with Hiei looking the other way*  
  
***PRESENT***  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *shakes head*  
  
ES Mars: *falls on her knees* *holding in pain*  
  
Touya: Are you alright?  
  
ES Mars: *Catching on her breathing* I'm...fine..  
  
Piper: Hey! IT really worked!  
  
Jin: *blocking everyone of ES Mercury's attacks* I'm glad that she's back to normal but how about a little help with this one?  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *kicks Hiei in the stomach*  
  
Hiei: *falls back*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *lunges*  
  
Yusuke: *points his hands like a gun* Forgive me Serena! *energy ball forms on the tips* SPIRIT GUN! *energy blast shoots out*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *gets hit* *falls on her back*  
  
Yusuke: *laughs happily* Success! Hey! Get her over here!  
  
Demi-ES Jupiter: *body smoking*  
  
Aeris: *runs over to Eternal*  
  
Yusuke: *pinning Eternal down*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *trying to get out*  
  
Aeris: *pours a few drops into her mouth*  
  
Demi-Eternal: *starts coughing* *body starts smoking* *screaming in pain*  
  
Yusuke: *let's go of her* C'mon Serena, break free!  
  
Eternal: *has dirt in her hands* *calms down*  
  
Yusuke: *puts his head against her chest to listen for a heart beat*  
  
Eternal: *groans* I'm not dead yet, you know.  
  
Aeris: *laughs happily*  
  
Yusuke: *hugs Eternal* You're back!  
  
Eternal: Hold on the emotional stuff buddy.  
  
Kuwabara: Everyone's cured!  
  
ES Jupiter: *points* Not everyone, Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: *looks* huh?  
  
Demi-SS Moon & Hiei : *both still fighting*  
  
Kuwabara: Aw, crap!!  
  
Piper: I guess it's all up to future dad now.  
  
Demi-SS Moon & Hiei: *both attacking each other with punches and kicks*  
  
Piper: *grabs the sacred water from Aeris's hands and runs*  
  
Aeris: Hey!  
  
ES Mars: *has Jin helping her walk* Hey Piper!  
  
Piper: *running* *thinking* "I can't let her be controlled!...or else there wouldn't be a cute little me!"  
  
Hiei: *looks* Piper, what are you doing?!  
  
Piper: I'm here to help you future dad! *hands him the sacred water* Here! Hold this! Just don't drop it!  
  
Hiei: *takes it*  
  
Piper: *lunges at SS Moon* Here I come.  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *smirks and holds a arm up*  
  
Piper: I'm not goin' for your arm! *kicks her in the head*  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *falls unconscious*  
  
Piper: Sorry I had to do that. I hope you don't have any concussions or what not. *goes over to her* *to Hiei* Get over here!  
  
Hiei: *walks over to her*  
  
Piper: *grabs the water* You hold her up and open her mouth while I give this to her.  
  
Hiei: *nods* *sits SS Moon up*  
  
Piper: Here we go...last one...*pours a few droplets into her mouth*  
  
Demi-SS Moon: *starts coughing* *body smoking* *starts screaming in pain*  
  
Hiei: *covers her mouth*  
  
SS Moon: *face turns to normal**muffled screaming* GET YOUR DEMON HAND OFF ME CRETIN!  
  
Hiei: *pulls his hand away* Well now I know you're back to normal.  
  
ES Mercury: *helping ES Neptune up* Everyone's back to normal.  
  
Yusuke: *helping Eternal up* We still have him.  
  
Eternal: *looks* Koenma!  
  
Barton: *sending energy blasts&  
  
Teenage Koenma: *blocking them*  
  
Yusuke: I didn't know he could fly!  
  
SS Moon: *gets helped up by Hiei and Piper* There's a lot of things you don't know.  
  
Here it is, everyone is back to normal! They did need the sacred water after all! But it's down to the wire! The Prince of Spirit World vs. The only "living " Tuffle left! Who will win and who will fall? Find out on the next chapter of Being Strong to the limits!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
(Sort of like the Yu Yu Hakusho moment)_  
  
Botan: Hey everyone, Botan here to tell you what's happening on the next chapter of "Being Strong to the Limits" This is absolutely a first in awhile! Koenma fighting because he wants to against the strongest tuffle there was? He'll be in a land of hurt if he doesn't pull through. But fear not dear readers! We welcome back our favorite Heroine, Sailor Cosmos!! And you won't believe this...Serena can actually control her now! I never thought of her as that strong to control a mythical defender of justice that well! Let's see what she does with her new powers, shall we? 


	21. Welcome the 2 final Moon Gods! Sailor Ju...

Okay, I'm here, done eating some hot cheetos (nose is runny) and ready to write the next chapter!  
  
A little note for all of you readers: There will be one last sequel to this story...well, A prequel actually! & It's going to be the last one in this series. And it's going to be three crossovers in one!! Whew, I'm gunna have a blast writing that! But a few pages have been written down now so just have to wait!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*gang watching Koenma fight Barton*  
  
Eternal Oh, he needs help!  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry yourself. I'm sure pacifier breath can handle it.  
  
SS Moon: Oh no...C'mon Koenma!!  
  
Teenage Koenma: *blocking everyone of Barton's punches*  
  
======================================================================  
  
**THE INNERS HOUSE**  
  
Botan: *steps out of the house*  
  
Kayko: *comes out* What's wrong Botan? You've been quiet ever since the guys left.  
  
Botan: Koenma's fighting...  
  
======================================================================  
  
Barton: *energy wave forms in hand* *hits him in the stomach*  
  
Teenage Koenma: *gets hit**knocking the wind out of him* *falls down on the ground hard*  
  
ES Jupiter & ES Mercury: *both run over to him*  
  
Eternal: AHH!! *flies*  
  
Yusuke: *panics*  
  
SS Moon: *flies after her*  
  
Piper: Hey!! Reenie get back here!!  
  
Aeris: You too Serena!!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both lunging with a punch*  
  
Barton: *smirking**screams and powers up*  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: *both get blown back* AH!! *both hit near cliffs*  
  
Hiei: No Reenie!  
  
Yusuke: *growls* *jumps* *fist glows* I'll teach you!  
  
Barton: *growls* *lunges* *kicks Yusuke in the stomach*  
  
Yusuke: *starts flying towards the cliffs where Eternal & SS Moon got hit*  
  
Kuwabara: No! Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: *freezes in the air*  
  
Kurama: He's just floating there!  
  
ES Venus: But the only way he could fly is that he needs to be around one of us!  
  
Yusuke: *opens eyes* *looks* DAH! How am I flying?!  
  
Sailor Tennyo: Relaz dumb founded guy-it's us.  
  
Yusuke: *looks* *gasps*  
  
Sailor Cosmos & Sailor Tennyo: *both floating there*  
  
Piper: I can't believe it...mom is Sailor Tennyo.  
  
Hiei: How come I wasn't aware of this?  
  
Piper: That's because she didn't know it herself.  
  
Aeris: Looks like it's the 3rd and god folks.  
  
Kuwabara: What are you talkin' 'bout?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *getting help walking by Jupiter and Mercury* Reenie is Sailor Tennyo, Serena as Cosmos & Aeris is Celestial Sailor. Piper is Sailor Joudama but she has not yet unleashed her powers. The 4 children of the moon. Gods of the universe.  
  
Kurama: But last time Serena first changed into Cosmos she completely vanished! How do we know she didn't sacrifice herself and let Sailor Cosmos take over?  
  
ES Jupiter: Stop worry, Kurama! Look!  
  
Yusuke: Ser-en-a?  
  
Cosmos: Yeah?  
  
Yusuke: *turns* You heard me?!  
  
Cosmos: Yes, I did.  
  
Yusuke: How?  
  
Cosmos: That's what we would like to know ourselves.  
  
ES Venus: How on earth are they in control of them?  
  
Teenage Koenma: They must be powerful enough to take over them.  
  
Tennyo: We can finish him off. Just watch, homeboy.  
  
Yusuke: *floats down*  
  
Barton: *starts chucking first**chuckling turning into evil laughter*  
  
Cosmos & Tennyo: *both raise an eyebrow*  
  
Barton: Let's go, gods! I'm raring for a good fight!  
  
Hiei: He will be destroyed!  
  
Kuwbara: Yeah baby!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
***KOENMA'S PALACE***  
  
*ogres all watching the television*  
  
Ogre: (the one that always hangs around with Koenma) This is amazing!  
  
Red Ogre: I quite agree! Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Tennyo. The fate of the world depends on their ending fight.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Barton: *lunges*  
  
Tennyo & Cosmos: *both lunge*  
  
*BIG IMPACT!!*  
  
All: *amazed*  
  
Cosmos: *struggling to hold her staff against his him*  
  
Tennyo: *Struggling to hold her fist against his stomach*  
  
Chuu: I'm confused. I thought Cosmos and Tennyo were supposed to be stronger than anyone ever alive! Why am I seein' those two struggle to hold their attacks?  
  
Kurama: I'm unaware myself but that is a good question.  
  
Teenage Koenma: Since Serena and Reenie took over the bodies, it's actually their souls inside the real Comos and Tennyo so it's actually Serena and Reenie fighting and their not as strong as the gods are.  
  
Aeris: I guess that means they'll need help.  
  
Piper: *thinking* "Yeah...I got it! Multi-Cosmic Moon Slaves! That will work! And with the scouts lending in their powers we can win this!"  
  
*a punching kicking-a-thon ensues*  
  
Tennyo: *telepathically to Piper*"Well we heard that but one of us has to hold Barton in place so he won't move! "  
  
Piper: *telepathically*"I thought Cosmos has the power to hold people in place with her mind? "  
  
Cosmos: *telepathically* "Oh yeah! *chuckles*"  
  
Piper: *almost falls* Aeris, did you hear?  
  
Aeris: Sure did! Let's go!  
  
Piper: *nods*  
  
*both fly up*  
  
Yusuke: Aeris! Not you too!  
  
Hiei: Get back down here!  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both concentrate* *both turn into their ultimate forms*  
  
Teenage Koenma: WHOA! How did they just turn into them really quick?!  
  
ES Jupiter: I...am clueless...  
  
Cosmos & Tennyo: *both kick Barton back*  
  
Barton: *floats back* *about to lunge* huh? *trying to move* I can't ...move! Ah!  
  
Cosmos: *sticks tongue out* It's my power dumb tuffle!  
  
Barton: *voice like Baby's now* *growls* Rotten-  
  
Celestial Sailor & Joudama: *both fly in the back of him*  
  
Barton: What?!  
  
Celestial : This is the end for you TUFFLE!  
  
Yusuke: Hey! They're in control of their forms too!  
  
Joudama: (means pretty in Japanese) Cosmic Moon slave on the double!  
  
ES Mars: WHAT?! They'll all die!  
  
Hiei: Don't do it!  
  
Tennyo: Oh hush up!  
  
4 Moon Gods:  
  
" From Chaos runs through the Blood of me,  
  
Let destruction cause those who stand before thee,  
  
To comic moons from galaxy dust,  
  
Let the power of Chaos run through me as we are one."  
  
Cosmos: *opens eyes* Sailor Cosmos *red energy wave appears in hands*  
  
Tennyo: *opens eyes* Sailor Tennyo *red energy wave appears in hands*  
  
Barton: *struggling to get free* NO! THIS WON'T HAPPEN!!  
  
Celestial Sailor: *opens eyes* Celestial Sailor *red energy wave forms in hands*  
  
Judama: *opens eyes* Sailor Judama *red energy wave forms in hands*  
  
Barton: I will not be demolished!!  
  
ES Jupiter: Come on! Do it quickly!!  
  
Cosmos & Tennyo: *both put their energy waves together*  
  
Celestial Sailor & Judama: *both put their energy waves together*  
  
4 Moon Gods:  
  
"By the names you heard, we are your summoners.  
  
Now give us the strength what lies ahead of us! "  
  
*energy waves grow bigger*  
  
COSMIC MOON SLAVE!!!! *all send theirs from their directions*  
  
Barton: *screams*  
  
*BIG FLASH OF RED LIGHT*  
  
Gang: *All cover themselves*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Ogres: *all cover their eyes* *all put sunglasses on*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Girls: *all cover themselves*  
  
Luna: *covering her eyes* They must've used the cosmic Moon slave!  
  
Artemis: But this is intense! I've never seen them use it this much!  
  
======================================================================  
  
*all the people in the near by city screaming and covering themselves*  
  
======================================================================  
  
*RED LIGHT STILL AFFECTING THE AREA*  
  
The Cosmic Moon Slave worked but the red light isn't fading. They really didn't need the scouts's energy after all! But are Serena, Reenie, Aeris, & Piper still alive? Will there be any after affects of this intense spell? But the most more asked question is that..."Has Barton, the only surviving tuffle around, finally gone?" Stay tuned!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Aeris: Hey guys! Ms. Aeris Urameshi, Princess of the universe and Spirit world! Has Barton really been defeated? I won't say but the gang celebrates in joy but Piper and I have to go back to our own time and be born. But I will tell you his! We all survive that duo cosmic moon blasts! IF we didn't we would exist in the future and I wouldn't be here talking to you nice people! Anyway, next chapter is second to the last as we see what happens with everyone right after this phenomenal war. And there's something more you should all know...*clears throat* 2 certain couple gets a special gift! Can ya guess? Can ya ? Can ya?! Oh well, I'll leave the guessing to you. If ya wanna find out just tune in to the next chapter of "Being Strong to the Limits!" 


	22. Until the Future!

Hey there folks! I'm here with the maybe second to the last chapter because I'm going to write many chapters with different endings. But this is the final chapter concerning all of gang combined. Hope ya like!!  
  
*red flash disappears*  
  
*sky turns back to normal blue*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Botan: *looks* The light faded.  
  
Yukina: I wonder what happened?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Gang: *all look*  
  
4 Moon Gods: *all standing there with moon symbols on their heads* *all turn to their normal selves* *all float down* *all faint*  
  
*gang runs over to them*  
  
Hiei: *holds Reenie up*  
  
Serena: *wakes up* *sighs*  
  
Yusuke: *wipes tears*  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both open their eyes*  
  
Reenie: *opens her eyes* Man, that's one MAJOR head ache I'm having...  
  
ES Saturn: *wipes tears*  
  
*girls hug them*  
  
ES Jupiter: Don't ever scare us like that again!  
  
ES Venus: We love you guys!!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Ogres: *all celebrating*  
  
Ogre: *jumping up and down* They did it! They really did it!  
  
========================================================================  
  
~~ FEW DAYS LATER~~  
  
*gang gathered around Genkai's temple*  
  
Genkai: (What?! I made her alive?!)  
  
Piper & Aeris: *both standing together*  
  
Piper: Well, we had fun guys!  
  
Aeris: Ashamed we didn't get to see the beginning of the tournament...THAT SUCKED!  
  
Kurama: Don't worry. I'm sure in the future you'll get a chance to see them fight again.  
  
Aeris: *teary*  
  
Serena: huh? What's wrong with you?  
  
Eros: uh-Oh. It's the other way around. Daughter cries because she has to leave.  
  
Aeris: *hugs Serena*  
  
Serena: *hugs her back* Hey, don't worry kid. We'll see each other again.  
  
Yusuke: In the future.  
  
Serena: Hey, you still have the picture from us about last year. You can remember us and await till your time is a come.  
  
Aeris: Yeah.  
  
Piper: *to Reenie and Hiei* Seriously, I was hoping that when I first saw you two, I really hoped you two would get along. But ya didn't. Now I really know how you two were as young in the present.  
  
Reenie: Don't worry your self. I'm sure he'll come around some time. Oh and by the way *looks at Hiei* I don't care how you react, I'm not mad.  
  
Hiei: I didn't even know you were mad in the first place.  
  
Reenie: *Gets angry quickly* Why you-  
  
Serena: *holds her back* Yo! Calm down there cuz!  
  
Piper: *sweat drops*  
  
Serena: He just does that to get a kick out of her.  
  
Piper: I see.  
  
Aeris: Let's go Piper. So we can get to the future quickly!  
  
Piper: Right!  
  
Kuwabara: See you guys later1  
  
Botan: Have fun now!  
  
Aeris & Piper: *both float up and wave**both disappear*  
  
Teenage Koenma: Well we can expect those little sprouts later on.  
  
Serena: *starts feeling sick* Sprouts? *covers her mouth and runs* (sprouts like brussel sprouts? The vegetable?)  
  
Kuwabara: What's her problem?  
  
Yusuke: Who knows? She's been acting like that ever since the battle a few days ago.  
  
(Yusuke's such a clueless dope!)  
  
Lita: Well who's hungry?  
  
All: Me!  
  
Reenie: Food? *stomach goes in knots* *runs and groans*  
  
Hiei: Now she's a case I'll never know. 


	23. Kurama and Mina's ending

Here's the alternate ending endings! First up!..Just read!  
  
***KURAMA'S HOUSE***  
  
Mina: *helping Shiori wash the dishes*  
  
Shiori: Thank you again for helping Mina.  
  
Mina: Oh it's no problem! I'm happy to help!  
  
Shuichi: (If you don't know who this guy is, it's Kurama's step brother and there a difference in the names. I actually found that out today. There's him and there's Kurama's human name: Syuuichi. Get me? ) *comes in with a lady bug* Mina! Come look!  
  
Mina: What do you got there, Shuichi?  
  
Kurama: *comes in*  
  
Shuichi: Syuuichi and me were in the garden and we found this cool looking lady bug! Look! It has more spots then usual!  
  
Mina & Shiori: *both kneel and look*  
  
Shiori: It does look kind of unusual.  
  
Kurama: Does it?  
  
Mina: Huh, never seen a lady bug as freaky like that one!  
  
Shuichi: Yeah! It is freaky! Come with us to the garden Mina! We'll look for some more!  
  
Mina: Should I?  
  
Shiori: Oh you good ahead, dear! I'm fine here!  
  
Kurama: I'll meet you there.  
  
Mina: Cool! Let's go!  
  
Shuichi: *holds Mina's hand* Alright! *both leave*  
  
Shiori: Syuuichi, my son. You picked the right kind of girl. Are you going to marry her some day?  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* Mother!  
  
Shiori: *chuckles* I'm serious. Will I be seeing any grandchildren in my future?  
  
Kurama: *nervous smile*  
  
FUTURE PROFILE:  
  
(I'm putting this here so you'll know how they will be in the future but you will see them in the last and final prequel soon!)  
  
20 years will past and Kurama and Mina will be married! (Me: yay!) and they will have I think two children. One girl and one boy. They will be a very good married couple and will love each other very much and hope nothing like what they experienced in the past last week will split them apart again. 


	24. Kuwabara's and Lita's ending?

Here's the next ending-  
  
Kuwabara: So what's making Serena so down?  
  
Lita: *walking with Yukina* Chibi Chibi had to leave and Serena was sad about that too. So she has so much going on for her.  
  
Yukina: I hope she's okay.  
  
Kuwabara: We all should know Serena, babys! She gets to her old self quickly! Soon we're going to hear her yelling at Urameshi for stupid things he's done and life will turn back to normal.  
  
Yukina: Kuzo! *runs*  
  
Kuwabara: Who?!  
  
Kozo: Yukina! *both hug*  
  
Kuwabara: *all angry* Who is that guy?!  
  
Lita: *puts a hand on his shoulder* Whoa! Calm down big guy! That's a guy Yukina met awhile ago when he got stranded in her village. They're old friends. Come on, let Yukina have guy friends, why don't ya?  
  
Kuwabara: *calms down* I guess you're right.  
  
Cute Guy: *passes by with some friends* Hey Lita! See you at school tomorrow!  
  
Lita: *runs after him* Tim wait up!  
  
Kuwabara: *freaking out* YOU TWO?!  
  
Tee-hee...  
  
Well...eventually, 4 years later, Kuwabara gave up on pursuing Yukina because she got married and Kuwabara was in a butt load of heart break. He noticed Lita didn't have anyone just yet so...he got up the courage and asked her out. (Unexpectedly) She said yes and 5 months after that, they got married and had a daughter. Lita loves acting like a house wife and Shizuru is the one who teaches their daughter all the fighting moves and to teach her, she needs a partner..LOOK OUT KUWABARA! 


	25. Hiei's and Reenie's ending

Next couple ending!  
  
(I'm only doing the major couples!)  
  
**DARK NIGHT**  
  
Hiei: *napping in his tree*  
  
Reenie: *appears* Oy, I shouldn't be using my powers. *floats onto the branch*  
  
Hiei: *opens eyes* What are you doing here?  
  
Reenie: Um...I wanted to tell you how Serena's doing! Yea! That! She's very depressed that Chibi Chibi's gone.  
  
Hiei: & why should I care about your cousin?  
  
Reenie: & there's one more thing...  
  
Hiei: Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?  
  
Reenie: Hie, Piper's coming!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Reenie: I'm.....ya know...with child?  
  
Hiei: *speechless**falls off the tree still in laying down position*  
  
Reenie: DAH! *looks down* Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *unconscious*  
  
Reenie: Oh man. I hope she doesn't get his lack of understanding major announcements. I really hope she doesn't get his Jagan eye either. Blah. ( I know that the Jagan isn't genetic but she didn't know!)  
  
THEIR FUTURE:  
  
Yes! They do get married! (audience in the back round: *all clap and cheer*) Kuwabara actually gets surprised when Reenie had Piper. "Shorty actually got himself some!" With that lame answer he was in the hospital for a few days due to a being almost burned to a crisp by Hiei's dragon flame attack. How is Hiei as a father? Just find out in the prequel! 


	26. The Endymion and Serenity ending!

& our last lovely couple ending!  
  
*all the gang gathered at Serena and Reenie's house for a party*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *in her room on her bed not feeling well* Ugh...  
  
Yusuke: *comes in* Hey there, blondie. How come you're not at the party?  
  
Serena: *turns facing the wall* I'm still not feeling good.  
  
Yusuke: *Walks over to her* Ever since that battle you weren't feeling good and since that little squirt left you felt even more sicker. Are you sick or something?  
  
Serena: *thinking* "Should I tell him?" *sits up* *looks at him* Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: You look miserable.  
  
Serena: *annoyed* That's because I'm already carrying your child!  
  
Yusuke: Uh....*faints*  
  
Serena: *goes over to him* Yusuke? Yusuke?!  
  
Yusuke: *face twitching*  
  
Serena: You've ultimately gone nuts.  
  
THEIR FUTURE:  
  
Yes, everyone will know now that they got married and officially became King and Queen of the Universe and Spirit World! But they took over the universe part but as being friends with Koenma, they're letting him and his father have they're jobs....for now...But they're not with that royal clothes stuff. They try to act like a normal family. Family?! Did I say family? Yes! But here's a twist...I wasn't really expecting to do this but...in the future...they have two children!! OMG!! Why didn't Aeris mention she had a sibling! I guess nobody asked! (lol) But I'll tell you that Aeris is the older one and does she have a little brother or sister? Who knows? Just find out in the prequel!!.... 


	27. The Trouble never Ends!

Here...we are...at the last and final chapter of this sequel! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know about the other part but I do not own "Where is the love" By Black Eyed Peas, alright?  
  
It's gunna be kind short so sorry!  
  
Serena: *helps Yusuke down stairs* *helps him to the couch* Here, lay here.  
  
Reenie: *walks over to her* You told him?  
  
Serena: And he went down with his pride!  
  
Reenie: I've got a question.  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Reenie: What are we going to say to your parents when we start growing out of our clothes?  
  
Serena: We can always tell them we're really growing. We will be anyway. We'll gain a few...with the mood problems...  
  
Reenie: Oh don't remind me! I don't want to hear about it until I actually experience it!  
  
Lita: Quiet down you guys! SHUT UP!!!  
  
*all quiet*  
  
Shizuru: Well she knew how to get everyone quiet.  
  
Lita: Another bump in the road over thrown as we continue our lives on free and safe, huh?  
  
Everyone: Here, Here!  
  
Botan: Kayko! You haven't introduced us to your new guy friend!  
  
Kayko: Oh, I'm sorry! This is Darien!  
  
Darien: How are you Botan? Kayko's told me all about you.  
  
(Whew Whew!!)  
  
Mina: I'm seriously glad nothing terrible's happening any more.  
  
Kurama: Well you never know, another problem might come up out of no where.  
  
*monster roars from outside*  
  
*a couple of explosions*  
  
Kurama: Like now.  
  
Raye: not again!  
  
Eros: When will the world be safe again?  
  
Yusuke: There's only one way to find out guys!  
  
All: Fight! *all run*  
  
Yusuke & Serena : *both smile at each other as they run*  
  
*And FREEZE FRAME!*  
  
*Black Eyed Peas's "Where is the love" playing in the back round*  
  
And that's the final chapter! I hope you all look forward to the final chapter in this 3 story event! I don't know what to call it but I think I'll call it " Making your own destiny" but I really want to make it ending with "-to the limits" Because there's already "Bullying to the limits" and "Being strong to the limits" and now...maybe Chaos bleeds? No..." Cosmic Souls in Ice" Uh.. I 'm clueless...  
  
*snaps* I got it! SURVIVING TO THE LIMITS! I hope it makes sense but I'm gunna call it that! 


	28. Surviving to the limits Info

I decided to tell you readers what's going to be happening in the next in " Surviving to the Limits"  
  
* A new fusion  
  
* a new fusion of demons  
  
* a 5th new moon god combination  
  
*a triple fusion of demons  
  
* Yusuke and Serena...becoming grand parents?!  
  
*Another Couple becomes grand parents...and one isn't quite used to it yet...lol, and no one knows which couple I'm talking about!!  
  
* Faith has her boyfriend!  
  
* You'll read Yusuke in his demon form  
  
*blasts, blasts, and more blasts!  
  
and much much more...that I can't even think about it right now because I'm writing it on paper and I'm on Chapter 4. This story is going to be in SAGAS so there might be 2 or like 2 and a half then there will be like a mini-special at the end. These chapters may be long and thorough because I try to add the most dialogue for the scripts and more descriptive features to the battle scenes the best I can. (Like I said, I suck at writing them) so...stay tuned! 


	29. ATTENTION

HEY!!! I MADE A PREQUEL!! READ IT!! ITS ALREADY UP AND STARTING!!! 


End file.
